The Reverie Arc
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the Reverie Arc. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!
1. The Fifth Emperor

One Piece:

The Reverie Arc

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Monkey D. Aika © Me

* * *

Summary- It's time once again for Reverie, the time that comes every four years where the world's powers gather at the Holy Land of Mariejois to discuss the matters of the world. During this time, old friends from the Straw Hats' past adventures meet and find common ground...such as Vivi, Rebecca, and Shirahoshi, for instance! Meanwhile, the Revolutionary Army has begun to make its move...and a hidden secret just might be revealed.

* * *

**Ch. 1- The Fifth Emperor**

* * *

Nami quietly made her way to the door and peeked her head inside, only to find the tiny form lying on the bed. The navigator tiptoed toward the bed, where she found Aika, sleeping soundly under the blankets. She smiled sadly, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Poor thing," Nami whispered as she gently stroked Aika's hair. "You've been asleep for a few hours, now."

Aika sighed softly in her sleep, gently clutching the pillow. Nobody could really blame for wanting to sleep for so long. It had been about 12 hours since the Straw Hats had escaped that sugarcoated nightmare known as Totto Land, Big Mom's territory. It was nothing short of a wonderland...a wonderland of _horror_, that is. Poor Aika had seen so much there...things that no child her age should ever see. It was no wonder she was so exhausted.

She didn't even join in the celebratory banquet to welcome Sanji back to the crew.

All Nami could do was gently pull the blankets over Aika's shoulders and kiss her forehead.

"Sleep tight, honey," Nami whispered as she walked out, closing the door behind her. However, had she stayed a bit longer, she would've seen Aika's eyes open up slightly before she glanced at the door.

XXX

_"Is Aika still sleeping?"_ Blizzard asked as Nami came outside onto the deck.

"Yeah," Nami answered. "She's been asleep for a long time, now."

_"Jeez,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"I can't say I blame her, but I'm starting to wonder how long she'll sleep."_

"She can sleep for as long as she needs to," Nami said. "Personally, I wanna sleep for days, but we have to keep our course. Zoro and the others are waiting for us in Wano."

"No, Sanji, don't~!"

"Forget it! I'm dropping this thing in the ocean!"

"Nooooooooooooo~!"

"Ugh..." Nami groaned. "What's going on, now?"

_"They've been like that for the past hour,"_ Blizzard deadpanned.

"Please, Sanji?!" Luffy asked as he tried to grab the object from Sanji, who was back to wearing his regular black suit and blue tie. "You can't get rid of it! Be reasonable!"

"Yeah, Sanji, please?!" Chopper asked.

"I said forget it!" Sanji spat.

"If you don't want it, then let me have it!" Luffy complained. "Be a pal!"

"I said 'no'!" Sanji argued as he held up the item that his captain and doctor coveted: a capsule with the number '3' on it. "Damn that Niji! He was the only one who actually got close to us! He must've slipped this on us while we were escaping from Cacao Island!"

A brief flashback showed Niji putting said-capsule into Sanji's pocket.

"If I wanna get stronger," Sanji began, "I'm gonna do it on my own terms! I sure as hell won't be relying on this damn Raid Suit and the power of Germa's science! I washed my hands of that, years ago!"

"Oh, come on!" Luffy whined. "Don't be so rash!"

"Yeah, Sanji!" Chopper agreed. "Just think of the possibilities!"

"What possibilities?" Sanji asked, although he seemed to already know the answer.

"If you use that to transform into your Raid Suit," Luffy began, "then...then...!"

"YOU COULD EVEN SHOOT LASER BEAMS~!" he and Chopper cried.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sanji questioned. "Franky's the only one in this crew with gimmicks like that! Leave me out of your little fantasy!" He then tossed the Raid Suit capsule over his shoulder, prompting Luffy and Chopper to squabble over it.

"Oh, come on, Sanji," Nami said. "The power of science isn't all that bad! You just have to use it the right way, like me!" She then held up her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "For instance, my Sorcery Clima-Tact is a fusion of atmospheric science and Usopp's amazing craftmanship!"

Soon after, something- or rather, someone- popped out of Nami's staff: it was Zeus, the talking thundercloud!

"Ahhh~!" he sighed. "Man, I love being inside that staff of hers! I can eat thunderclouds to my heart's content!"

"Wait, you mean he actually came along with us?!" Sanji questioned in disbelief. "I can't believe he chose food over loyalty!"

_"Is it really that much of a surprise?"_ Blizzard asked. _"When you consider who his creator is..."_

"Nice to have such a convenient servant, don't you think?" Nami asked with a wink.

_"...Then, again...Nami can be pretty wicked, too,"_ Blizzard deadpanned.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called. "We can't get the Raid Suit to work! I think it'll only work on you!"

"Put it on, Sanji! Please?!" Chopper begged.

"SCREW THAT! NO!" Sanji yelled. "I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH GERMA! AS MY FRIENDS, YOU SHOULD RESPECT THAT!"

"Just this one time, okay?!" Luffy asked.

"Hey, everybody~!" Carrot called from on top of the Crow's Nest. "The newspaper's here!"

"Thanks, Carrot!" Nami called back. "Bring it down so we can see it!"

Carrot looked at the newspaper before gasping in surprise.

"Wow! Luffy, look! You're on the front page!" she exclaimed as she jumped down. "And your picture's huge!"

"I am?!" Luffy asked. "Really?!" He then winced as he grabbed his side. "Ah, dammit."

"Luffy, lie down," Chopper said. "Your wounds still haven't fully healed, yet."

_"What's the word, Carrot?"_ asked Blizzard. _"Any news about Jimbei?"_

"Hmm...lemme see," Carrot said as she read the paper. "It says that Luffy, Sanji, Jimbei, and Bege all tried to make an assassination attempt on Big Mom...and it says that Luffy's the ringleader!"

"But it wasn't my idea," Luffy said while he lied down.

"Oh!" Carrot exclaimed. "And there are some new bounties, too!"

"Really?" Sanji asked. "Lemme see."

"Here, Sanji!" Carrot said as she handed him a wanted poster. "Here's yours!"

"Hmm..." Sanji hummed as he looked at his poster. It still had the same picture of him, frolicking in the Mermaid Lagoon on Fishman Island, but now, it was a bit different. "Whoa! My bounty went up! It's at 330 million Berries, now!"

"Wow, congratulations, Sanji!" Chopper said.

"Wait," Sanji said. "How much is Moss-head's, again?!"

_"Uh...320 million,"_ Blizzard answered.

"YES!" Sanji cheered. "WHOO-HOO! TAKE THAT, MOSS-HEAD! MY BOUNTY'S BIGGER THAN HIS!"

"Seriously?" Nami asked. "Everything is a competition between you two, isn't it?"

"...Wait a minute," Sanji said as he took a closer look, and gaped. "Oh, come ON! Are you kidding me, right now?!"

"What? What's wrong?" Brook asked.

"Look what they put under my picture!" Sanji shouted as he showed everyone his poster.

**VINSMOKE SANJI**

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**330 MILLION BERRIES**

"Oh, dear," Brook said.

"Well, it's not a surprise they put Vinsmoke with your name," Nami added, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Sanji."

"After I tried so hard to erase that name from my past, they do this shit!" Sanji cursed.

_"Hey, I got a bounty increase, too,"_ Blizzard said as he looked at his poster.

**"WHITE WOLF" BLIZZARD**

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**420,000 BERRIES**

_"420,000...not bad, not bad at all,"_ Blizzard mused. _"Hey, Luffy, what does your bounty say- HUH?!"_

"Uuuuuuuggh...!" Luffy groaned...a dark purple aura hanging around him.

"Luffy, what's wrong, babe?" Nami asked, worriedly.

"...My bounty...it went down...!" Luffy whimpered.

"What?!" Chopper questioned.

"Look!" Luffy said as he held up his poster.

**MONKEY D. LUFFY**

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**150 MILLION BERRIES**

"Somehow...it went down to 150 million!" Luffy sobbed. "It's not fair! I worked so hard, and suddenly, I'm back to square one, again!"

"Oh, Luffy," Nami said, sympathetically as she put her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, babe. You can always try and work it back up, again!"

"She's right!" Brook added. "Although I've never heard of a bounty going down, before."

"THIS SUCKS!" Luffy yelled. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!"

"Or maybe you did something right, instead..." Sanji muttered.

While Luffy lamented the supposed decrease of his bounty, all the world was currently abuzz. A very important event was coming quite soon: the Reverie. It was the gathering of royals and nobles from all over the world, where they would discuss all the happenings going about therein. At the Ryugu Kingdom on Fishman Island, news of Luffy's recent escapades on Whole Cake Island had reached the denizens.

"I can't believe Jimbei finally did it!" exclaimed one of the citizens, a Jawfish Fishman. "He finally joined up with Straw Hat!"

"And the two of them picked a fight with Big Mom, herself-_jamon_," Neptune added.

"Do you suppose they escaped in the same ship together?" asked Manboshi.

"They must have," Ryuboshi answered. "They said that Big Mom is furious-_la-ti-do~!_"

"Then I suppose we'll have to get our protection from Straw Hat from now on!" Fukaboshi quipped.

"Wait! Father! Brothers!"

Neptune and his three sons looked up to see Shirahoshi float up to them.

"Shirahoshi?" asked Neptune. "What is it, my dear-_jamon?_"

"I...I changed my mind!" Shirahoshi exclaimed. "I'm going to the Reverie, as well! I must go, or else Sir Luffy will only call my 'Wimpyhoshi' again!"

"Hohoho!" Neptune laughed, proudly. "I was hoping you'd say that! Let us be off, then!"

But even more than the imminent meeting of world leaders, all over the world, people were hearing news of the young pirate, Straw Hat Luffy, who dared to confront Big Mom, one of the Four Emperors of the Sea whose supremacy had gone unchallenged for decades.

One of those people happened to be a certain hook-bearing former Warlord with sand powers.

The newspaper stated that according to reliable sources, Straw Hat Luffy already had seven powerful pirate crews under his sway, combining the authority of a captain with over 5,000 followers, the notoriety of brotherhood with both the late Portgas D. Ace and the No. 2 of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo, the extreme charisma and leadership to assume impromptu command over the formidable trio of the evil Germa 66, the Sun Pirates, and the Firetank Pirates (to Bege's anger), the calculated strategic brilliance to execute the destruction of the queen's castle (which was really just a big fluke), and the strength to defeat not one, but _two_ of her officers who both boasted bounties of 800 million and 1 billion Berries, respectively, the result of the incident was clear to all that Straw Hat Luffy was victorious!

Thus, the Fifth Emperor of the Sea has arrived!

XXX

At the new Marine Headquarters...

"Fleet Admiral! A report, sir!"

At his desk...Fleet Admiral Sakazuki silently glared at the newspaper.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir!" exclaimed a Marine Captain as he saluted the Fleet Admiral. "Pirates attacked the Kingdom of Lulucia's ship en route to the Reverie! The king is all right, but...Princess Comane has been abducted-"

"What?!" Sakazuki questioned as she slammed his hands on his desk. "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF AN ARMED ESCORT, YOU FOOLS?!"

"AAH!" shrieked the Captain. "F-forgive me, sir!"

XXX

"Grandfather! Grandfather, look!"

King Riku Dold III looked up from his chess game with Elizabello II to see Rebecca approaching him, excitedly holding the newspaper while the Tontatta Pirates, led by Leo, followed after them.

"Did you see this article about Lucy?!" Rebecca asked.

"Isn't Luffyland awesome?!" asked Leo. "No wonder he's the boss! And look, it even mentions the Straw Hat Grand Fleet!"

"That's nice, my dear," King Riku chuckled, "but remember, let's not breathe a word of this at the Reverie, understand?"

"Oh, right!" Rebecca remembered.

"Right, because we're pirates," Leo added. "Sorry about that."

But meanwhile, not too far away...a suspicious group of characters was watching from the periscope of a submarine: the pirates who attacked the escort ship for the Kingdom of Lulucia. This crew was a scraggly bunch, most of them wearing ragged, tattered clothing. It seemed that they were desperate to make riches, and they figured this was their only shot at it.

"Heheheheheh..." one of the pirates chuckled as he leered the ship...or rather, who was on it: Princess Viola, who stood near the railing while watching her niece. "Bingo. I can see the royal ships of Dressrosa and Prodence! And there's no Marine escort! And I can see Princess Viola, too! Wow...she's every bit the looker they say she is!"

"I wonder how much money her pops will pay us once we take her prisoner?" asked another one of the pirates, who turned to their current captive, Princess Comane. "What do you think, Princess Comane?"

"WAAAAAAAAH~!" sobbed the princess. "Just call my Papa, already! He'll pay as much money as you could ever want!"

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" laughed one of the pirates. "This is why I love royalty! But you gotta wait a bit, Princess! We're a greedy bunch, and we want _more!_" He turned to some of his mooks. "Sink those ships, boys!"

"Aye-aye!" the pirates shouted, and soon, a torpedo was launched at the two ships!

"Hahahaha!" laughed one of the pirates. "That's an indefensible torpedo attack! There's no way it'll miss!"

But then, **BLOOSH!** Something dove into the water and swam after the torpedo at lightning speed!

"What was that?!" asked one of the pirates. "A Fishman?!"

"No way! Even Fishmen don't swim that fast!" answered another.

Suddenly, the strange figure grabbed the torpedo, forced it to turn around with all his strength...and shot it right back at the pirates' submarine!

"What in the world?!" Elizabello questioned. "An enemy attack?!"

"Prepare the cannons!" Riku shouted.

"Yes, sir!" answered his guards.

"That won't be necessary, Your Majesties!" a voice called. "Have no fear!"

Soon, the same figure came leaping into the air and landed on the ship's deck...revealing himself to be Coby!

**MARINE HEADQUARTERS CAPTAIN**

**COBY**

"Phew!" Coby sighed in relief. "I'm glad I made it just in time! Nobody's hurt, are they? You're the parties from Dressrosa and Prodence, right?"

"A Marine Officer?" asked Riku. "What happened? Where did you come from?"

"My ship is in the distance," said Coby as he wrung water out of his coat. "You must all be tired from your long trip, I imagine! Your ship was just under attack from pirates under the surface."

"A torpedo, you say?" asked Riku. "I'm glad it missed."

"Well, more like I sent it back," Coby answered before he held up a Mini Transponder Snail. "How's it going, Helmeppo? Did you and Crystal handle everything?"

**"We sure did, Coby! The pirates are all under control! Princess Comane of Lulucia is safe!"**

At the pirates' destroyed submarine, it was revealed that Helmeppo and Crystal the German Shepherd had managed to put a stop to the ruffians and save Princess Comane to boot.

**MARINE HEADQUARTERS LIEUTENANT COMMANDER**

**HELMEPPO**

**MARINE K9 UNIT 1 COMMANDER**

**CRYSTAL**

"A submarine?!" Riku questioned. "Pirates these days sure are not to be trifled with. That was certainly a close one."

"How is your Color of Observation so refined, though?" asked Helmeppo. "I never sensed a thing, Coby!"

_"That's just Coby for you," _Crystal smiled, proud of her handler's prowess.

**"Ah, shucks, you guys," **said Coby.

"Take that and that and THAT!" Princess Comane shouted as she stomped on the pirates, bloodying the heel of her shoe. "Skewer these pirates and burn them all alive! They'll pay for this transgression against me!"

"Princess, please! The pirates will be properly punished!" cried one of the Marine soldiers.

"So you are Captain Coby!" Kyros exclaimed as he approached Coby. "The Hero who saved many civilians lives in the Rocky Port incident!"

"O-oh, no, no!" Coby exclaimed, a deep blush forming on his face. "I was simply doing my job!"

_'He sure is tough-looking...and he's only got one leg!'_ he thought.

"I didn't think you'd be so young, though!" Kyros added.

_'He seems determined not to take credit for stopping that torpedo,'_ he thought. _'Such modesty.'_

"Hmm?" Coby hummed, inquisitively as he noticed Rebecca with the newspaper. "Oh! That's...that's Straw Hat Luffy on the front page, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes!" Rebecca answered. "Would you...like to read it, Coby?"

"Oh, no, no!" Coby replied. "I mean...I'd only like to look at it for a bit...if you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind!" Rebecca answered before she handed him the newspaper. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Coby answered as he put his glasses on to get a closer look at the front page...and once he did, he smiled as tears began to form in his eyes.

_'Wow...Luffy's still so cool after all these years! He just keeps making such great strides! Every time I read an article about him...I always think back on the day he and I met, way back in the East Blue!'_

_**ARROOOOOOOOO~!**_ Crystal howled loudly, getting Coby's attention.

"Coby!" Helmeppo called. "Are you coming back or what?!"

"Oh, right!" Coby answered. "King Riku! King Elizabello! We're nearly at New Marineford, now! We'll provide you an armed escort if you wish."

"That would be very much appreciated it, my young friend," said Riku. "Thank you very much."

"Psst! Hey, Coby!" Rebecca whispered. "Do you happen to like Lucy, too?"

"We bet you do!" said Leo.

"Of course, I don't!" Coby answered. "We're...we're enemies."

"It's okay," Rebecca winked. "Your secret's safe with us."

"...Thank you..." Coby muttered.

And so, Coby and his troop escorted the royal ships of Dressrosa and Prodence to New Marineford.

XXX

Somewhere in Wano Country, Kaido had also gotten word of Luffy's latest adventure.

"This is the little bastard who screwed up my deal with Joker," Kaido said. "What's that brat doing in that old hag's territory, anyway?!"

XXX

In another location...

"An _Emperor_, eh? I don't think you're quite ready for that level, Straw Hat! ZEHAHAHAHAHA~!"

XXX

At Whole Cake Island...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Big Mom's voice thundered. "What do they mean by that, calling Straw Hat 'the winner'?! Since when did I lose?!"

"It was his fault, Mama! He's the one who put out this article!"

"Damn that birdbrain, Morgans! I'll get him for this...no...I'LL GET STRAW HAT FOR THIS!"

XXX

On another island, somewhere in the New World, a certain red-haired pirate was sitting on a cove...alongside a large, white wolf with three legs. He chuckled in amusement as he looked at the newspaper.

"Looks like our time to meet again is coming soon...Luffy."

XXX

On the _Sunny_, Aika groaned as she opened the door slightly, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Thirsty..." she muttered as she prepared to step outside. The sunlight hit her face, causing her to screw her eyes shut for a moment before she let them adjust. Once she did, she saw the others had gathered on the deck.

"Oh...what's going on?" she asked. "Did something happen?" She noticed that Luffy was slumped in a comical depression. "Big Brother...he looks kinda sad. I wonder why."

"It's not fair...!" Luffy whimpered. "How could this happen~?"

_"Hmm..." _Blizzard hummed as he took a closer look at Luffy's new wanted poster. _"...Huh? Hey, Luffy! I think you counted wrong! There are a few zeros you missed!"_

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "You mean my bounty might have gone up, after all?!"

"See, Luffy?" Nami asked. "I told you it wasn't that bad."

_'Of course, I was kind of hoping it did go down,' _she thought, _'but I could never tell him that.'_

_"Let's see here..."_ Blizzard muttered as he began to count the zeros. _"100...a thousand...a million...ten million...one hundred million...eh?"_

"Eh?" the Straw Hats asked in confusion.

"...Uh...Blizzard...are you sure you counted that, right?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, maybe there's a mistake," Carrot added.

"Count it again, Blizzard," Luffy said.

_"Right, right,"_ Blizzard nodded. _"Now then...100...a thousand...a million...ten million...one hundred million...1...wait a minute..."_ His eyes went wide, and the others ended up gaping, too. _"Wait...that's not possible!"_

"...You've gotta be kiddin' me," Sanji gawked.

"There's...no way...!" Luffy whispered in shock.

"That can't be right...!" Nami added.

"It's...it's not...150 million...!" Brook exclaimed. "It's...it's...!"

**MONKEY D. LUFFY**

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**1.5 BILLION BERRIES**

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?! 1.5 BILLIOOOOOOON?!" the Straw Hats screamed in disbelief, their eyes bugging out of their skulls...while Aika's eyes went wide as she remained hidden behind the door.

"...No...!" she whispered.

The world looks to the Reverie while the Straw Hat Crew sails for Wano Country.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Reverie Arc!

?: Miss Koala, Miss Koala! Is it true? Is Aika alive?!

Koala: That's right. She's with Straw Hat Luffy and she's safe.

Ivankov: I must say, Straw Hat Boy is a real man! And Sanji boy is just as impressive!

Sabo: *is holding his face*

Lucky: *laughs* _You smiled so much, your face started to hurt, didn't it?_

Sabo: I can't help it. I'm just so proud of my little brother, right now!

Koala: *chuckles* Oh, Sabo...

Sabo: Anyway...it's almost time, right, Dragon?

Dragon: Yes...time to declare war...against the Celestial Dragons.

*Meanwhile*

Pinkbeard: Momohahahaha! I work under the operation of Blackbeard and taken on the name of Pinkbeard! Remember it!

Moda: Somebody help us!

?: Well, what's all this?

Pinkbeard: Huh? Who are you?!

Next time: **The Revolutionary Army Commanders**

* * *

Ta-dah! Time for one of the shortest but most world-building arcs in One Piece history!

For those of you who are new or need a reminder, Crystal is the German Shepherd that was part of Marine K9 Unit 1. After her leader and mate, Ken was killed by Blizzard (mercifully) in the Marineford War and after she had Ken's pups, she was promoted to be the unit leader and was taken into Coby's care.

Review, please!


	2. The Revolutionary Army Commanders

**Ch. 2- The Revolutionary Army Commanders**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Lucky © Me

* * *

"I don't believe it!"

Luffy stared at his new wanted poster with the biggest grin that he could ever muster. The others were just as surprised at the increase of his bounty.

"1.5 billion Berries!" he exclaimed. "Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming!"

"Okay!" Carrot replied as she pinched Luffy's cheek, causing him to yelp in pain.

"He doesn't mean it literally, Carrot," Chopper said.

"Oh," Carrot said.

"And Luffy, I know you're excited," Chopper began, "but you still need to rest."

"Why didn't you tell him that earlier when he was griping to me about the Raid Suit?" Sanji asked with a glare. "I swear, people can be such hypocrites..."

_"Still, 1.5 billion,"_ Blizzard added. _"That's a pretty big deal, you know."_

"Right?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

"You're lucky, Luffy," Chopper said with a pout. "You're the captain, so the World Government has to take you seriously. I work hard, and all I get is a 50 Berry increase!"

"Still, it's quite amazing, wouldn't you agree?" Brook asked.

"If you ask me," Nami began, "it's a nightmare. Now more enemies are gonna be coming after us! We'll hardly get a moment's peace!"

"You make it sound like you're not happy for me," Luffy countered.

"Oh, no, no, I-I am!" Nami stammered.

"Nami, I think you should really start to get used to this, by now," Sanji said. "Just saying."

Nami heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Yeah, I know...I guess I'm still trying to get over the nightmare we just got through escaping from."

As the group was discussing Luffy's new bounty, Blizzard spotted something out of his peripheral vision: the door leading to the lower storage rooms was opened, slightly, and he could see movement behind it. The wolf-dog glanced over at Luffy and the others before he got up and walked away, pushing the door open with his snout before he closed it back. As Blizzard entered, he saw Aika walking down the hallway.

_"Aika?"_ he called, causing her to tense up before she glanced back at him. _"Is everything all right?"_

Aika stared at Blizzard with sad, glossy eyes...and she sighed.

"...No..." she answered. "Everything's not all right."

XXX

We turn to the Kamabakka King- err, _Queen_dom on Peachy Island. The Revolutionary Army, having lost their longtime base of Baltigo, moved their upcoming council meeting to this island, where news of Luffy's bounty had arrived, here, as well. As the "maidens" of the island cheered at their new guests, who else was there to welcome his fellow Revolutionaries but Emporio Ivankov, himself?

"Mm-hmm-hmm!" Ivankov chuckled. "I must admit, Dragon, my friend, your bloodline is quite impressive! That Straw Hat Boy is a real man, wouldn't you say?"

Dragon sat next to him, not answering as he sipped a cup of tea.

"And of course, there's Sanji Boy, too!" Ivankov added. "To think he was actually a prince of Germa 66, and he didn't even tell me about it! What a cad he is."

"This incident actually got Germa booted out of the World Government," Dragon mused.

"Good riddance, I say," muttered Koala. "Anyway, our commanding officers sure are taking their sweet time getting here. They shouldn't be that much farther away, now."

"Agh! Dammit!"

"Hmm?" Ivankov hummed inquisitively as he noticed Sabo lying on the ground, holding his face while Lucky sat beside him. "Sabo-boy? What are you doing there?"

"It's all because of Luffy," Koala answered, exasperated.

_"Heheheh!"_ Lucky chuckled. _"You smiled so much, you ended up hurting your face, eh, Sabo?"_

"Ugh...I can't help it," Sabo said he pulled his hands away and smiled (albeit not as big, this time). "I'm just so damn proud, right now...Luffy's sure come a long way."

"Well, of course," Koala smiled. "He's your little brother, after all. You have every right to be proud."

"Hey, Koala! Koala!"

"Miss Koala!"

Koala turned around and saw three children approach her: two boys and one girl.

The first was a boy of at least 7 years old with light brown spiky hair. He had an orange shirt and a pair of gray shorts, along with a pair of brown boots. On his right eyebrow was a stitched-up scar, as well as an adhesive bandage on his right lower jaw.

The second boy looked like he had to be about six years of age. He had black hair in a bowl-cut, as well as a pair of swirly glasses. He had on a blue-and-white striped shirt, white pants, and a pair of sandals.

The girl looked to be 7 years old, as well, with wavy mahogany hair, brown eyes, a yellow shirt that said "CHERĪ" on the front, as well as a picture of two cherries, a teal skirt around her waist, and a pair of blue shoes.

**WOLF PAW ISLAND SURVIVORS**

**LUCA, BAMBA, AND CHERRIE**

**(AIKA'S FRIENDS)**

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Koala asked.

"Miss Koala, is it true?!" asked Luca. "Is Aika really alive?! And she's with Straw Hat Luffy, too?!"

"Is she really okay?!" asked Bamba.

"She's not hurt, right?!" inquired Cherrie, while Koala chuckled and gently pet her on the head.

"She's just fine," she assured. "She's safe and sound with Straw Hat. After all, he's her big brother."

The kids all gasped at that.

"So Straw Hat Luffy really is Aika's older brother?!" asked Bamba.

"That is SO cool!" Luca exclaimed with a broad grin. "It's one to thing to have Sabo for an older brother, but having Straw Hat Luffy for another older brother is just as cool! Aika's so awesome...it makes me proud that we were best friends!"

"I'm just glad that she's safe," said Cherrie. "Still, I never thought that such a big-name rookie like Straw Hat would be Aika's big brother of all things!"

"The world's full of surprises, you three," Koala said. "I bet you can't wait to see her again, huh?"

"Yeah, we can't wait!" agreed Bamba, who was eating a blueberry muffin.

"Yeah! There are so many things we wanna tell her!" added Luca, also eating a muffin.

"Hey, wait a minute, boys," Cherrie spoke up with a glare. "Miss Margo made those muffins! Did you ask her if you could have them, first?"

The boys both gulped before they glanced at each other, nervously.

"...You two swiped them while Miss Margo wasn't looking, again, didn't you?" Koala questioned, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes sternly.

"Don't tell her, please...!" Bamba begged.

"Don't tell me what?" asked a feminine voice, causing the boys to turn around and see a woman that was about Koala's height with short blonde hair that reached to the base of her neck. She had on a lilac dress with a white apron tied around her waist, and she had a stern expression on her face, as well.

**BETTINA MARGO**

**REVOLUTIONARY ARMY ORPHAN CARETAKER**

"Luca, Bamba," she chided. "Did you two take my muffins, again?"

Luca and Bamba both glanced at each other before they sighed in defeat and held out their hands, relinquishing the stolen goodies.

"Oh, you two," Margo sighed. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"We're sorry," said Bamba, "but...they were so good."

"Yeah, we couldn't help ourselves!" Luca added.

"I understand that," Margo said. "However, it's no excuse...so as punishment, you'll have to help clean up after the meeting's over. Understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boys obeyed while Cherrie giggled at their misfortune.

"Cherrie, don't laugh," Koala scolded.

"Sorry, Miss Koala," Cherrie replied, while Margo chuckled as she hugged the three of them.

"That's better," she said. "Now, why don't you all run off and go play for a while?"

"Okay!" the three kids exclaimed before they ran off, together.

"Such sweet children," Margo said with a warm smile before she turned to Koala...who had a somewhat distant look in her eyes. "Koala? Everything all right, dear?"

"Huh?" Koala muttered before she looked up at Margo. "Oh! Uh...yeah, I'm okay! Really."

"Now, dear," Margo said. "I've worked with children long enough to know when people are lying...and so far, you're doing a pretty lousy job at it."

"...Huh," Koala huffed. "I...I guess there's really no fooling you, huh, Miss Margo?"

"...You're thinking about Aika, again, aren't you, dear?" asked Margo as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"...Don't get me wrong," Koala replied. "I'm glad she's with Luffy and the Straw Hats and all, but...Margo...you know as well as I do that there's a lot of darkness and corruption in the world, and Aika's gonna be seeing a whole mess of it while she's with them. What if...what if the next time I see her...she won't be that sweet little girl, anymore?"

Margo smiled kindly at the Fishman Karate Instructor.

"I understand how you feel," she said. "I've seen a lot of children that have seen a lot of darkness in the world...some of them have gotten so hard, they don't act like kids, anymore...but..."

"But what?" Koala inquired.

"I have a feeling Aika will be different," Margo replied. "Sure, she might become a bit hardened from her experiences...but if what Sabo says about Straw Hat Luffy is true, then I can trust him and his crew to keep her from losing her innocence, completely."

"I sure hope so," Koala said while giving the orphanage caretaker a smile. "Thanks a lot, Miss Margo."

"Anytime, honey," Margo replied as she looked down. "Now...where is he?"

"He, who?" asked Koala.

"Mr. Rhodes," Margo answered. "You know, that old man you found with Luca, Bamba, and Cherrie."

"Oh, right," Koala realized. "The former mayor of Wolf Paw Island. He's over there." She pointed to a spot nearby, and there sat a rather stout old man with a scruffy mustache and beard wearing a dark red beanie hat, wearing a cyan vest with a pearl white shirt underneath, a pair of dark brown trousers, and smoking a pipe as he sat in a chair, holding a cane in his hand.

"Oh, thanks," Margo thanked Koala before she approached him. "Hi, Mr. Rhodes. Just checking on you."

"That's very kind of you, Miss Margo," nodded Mr. Rhodes.

"...Have you been thinking about Aika, as well?" asked Margo, causing Mr. Rhodes to puff out some smoke.

"...I'm glad to know she's alive," he said. "However...I just don't think it's a good idea for children to sail with pirates."

"I understand," Margo said, "but Aika's probably safer with the Straw Hats than she is anywhere else."

"It's not just that, though," Mr. Rhodes said. "...Sometimes...I sit up at night and wonder why our harmless little island got destroyed. I highly believe it was no one's fault...not Kamiya for falling in love with Dragon...and definitely not Aika for being born."

"These things do happen, Mr. Rhodes," Miss Margo said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "The best we can do...is move on and rebuild."

"...That might be fine for some folks," Mr. Rhodes began, "but as for me...I'm too old and too tired." He then glanced over at Luca, Bamba, and Cherrie. "I just pray...that those three live normal and happy lives...and I pray that Aika lives a long life, as well." He closed his eyes, solemnly. "I know...her mother would have wanted that."

Margo smiled and nodded her head in agreement, but then, all of a sudden...

**PURUPURUPURU! PURUPURUPURU!**

"Oh, the Transponder Snail!" Sabo exclaimed as he picked up the receiver. "Sabo speaking."

**"Sabo, it's Lindbergh."**

"Oh, hey, Lindbergh!" Sabo replied. "Where are you guys? We're here and waiting!"

**"About that. We ran into a bit of trouble on the way here. You don't mind waiting for us just a little longer, do you?"**

"Sure, we don't mind," Sabo answered. "Just stay safe, okay?"

**"Copy that. See you!"**

"Ooh, it's so thrilling!" exclaimed one of the "maidens" that surrounded them. "The Revolutionary Army Commanders are gathering right here!"

"OOOOOOH~!" they all cried, excitedly.

"I just can't wait to see Morley!" added one with pigtails.

"I'm all about Betty!" cheered one with five o'clock shadow.

"I suppose firm our plans up, first, Sabo," said Dragon. "At this Reverie, it is finally time..."

"Heh," Sabo smirked. "To declare war, am I right? Against the Celestial Dragons!"

XXX

Concurrently, in the port town of the Lulucia Kingdom in the Grand Line...trouble was brewing. A pirate ship had appeared at the island's harbor and the band of marauders soon went on the attack. The townsfolk fled for their lives while the scoundrels gave chase, stealing whatever they could and killing anybody who was in their sight...even women and children. The townsfolk cried out for help and had even called the Marines...but so far, it seemed that help wasn't coming for them.

"Momohahahaha!" laughed the pirate captain, a man of average height with a narrow face ending with a long jaw and pronounced chin. He had long, dark brown, curly hair that reached down to his chest. His most prominent feature, though, had to be his long pink handlebar mustache that curled upwards at the end and a pink goatee that had a slight downward curl. He had some wrinkles around his face, as well as a stitched-up scar that went from his left eye to his cheekbone.

**PINKBEARD PIRATES**

**CAPTAIN PINKBEARD**

**BOUNTY: 52 MILLION BERRIES**

"The Marines are just lip service, now!" Pinkbeard declared as he pointed to a destroyed Marine battleship. "The king is gone for the Reverie and took all his best soldiers with him!" He then pointed at a flag bearing three scowling skulls and eight crossbones. "I work for the operation of Blackbeard, one of the Four Emperors of the Sea, and I've taken on the name of Pinkbeard! Remember my name! Fear Blackbeard!"

The townsfolk all stood, horrified, for they knew exactly who Blackbeard was ever since he made his "grand entrance" back on Marineford and overtook several islands that were under the late Whitebeard's territory.

Even knowing that, however, they attempted to appeal to the pirates' better nature.

"Please, leave us alone!" begged an old man. "This is a port town! We have nothing-"

**SLASH! **He was silenced by a cutlass slitting his throat open.

"Kill any and all who resist!" Pinkbeard shouted while his crew roared in agreement, going about and setting the town ablaze as they pillaged.

"Please, stop this!" cried a young woman with blonde hair, a bandanna with black spots all over, and she was wearing a white, long-sleeved blouse and blue skirt with an intricate pattern.

**MILK MAIDEN**

**MODA**

"Please, I beg of you!" pleaded Moda, who was now missing a tooth due to being beaten by one of the pirates. "Just spare us our lives! The only thing we have is our Heavenly Tribute that gets paid to His Majesty and the Celestial Dragon! We're barely scraping by on what little we have, already! If we don't pay our Heavenly Tribute, we'll all be put to death!"

"My, what a devious king!" Pinkbeard exclaimed. "Still...you mentioned there being money?"

Moda gasped silently before she attempted to flee, but then, **BAM!** Pinkbeard backhanded her across the face,

"Go and get it!" he ordered while Moda stumbled and fell...only to grab soft and firm...and round. "Huh? W...what is this-"

"Morley! Go!" a voice called out, and all of a sudden, the ground beneath the pirates suddenly began to rise!

"Hey?! What the hell is going on?!"

"I...I don't know! There must be something underground!"

All of a sudden, a huge trident pierced through the ground, sending several pirates flying!

"What the hell is that?!"

"I-I dunno! A trident?!"

"Urrgh...!" someone grunted as they began to pull themselves out of the ground. "And...there!"

Soon, someone emerged from the somewhat soft, spongey road. It was a giant, that much was certain due to his abnormal height, but he appeared to be wearing a short plaid skirt around his waist, and aside from the belts around his chest and biceps, plus what appeared to be some sort of pack on his back. He had a Fu Manchu mustache and a shaggy chinstrap beard and wore a bowler's hat with goggles on it. He also had on a tattoo on his left form of a flower inside a diamond.

"Fuhahahahaha!" he laughed before he glanced down at the pirates. "Huh? What are you all looking at?!"

"What the hell?!" questioned one of the pirates. "A giant just popped out of the ground! And he's dressed...really weird!"

"Hmm?!" Morley questioned. "Why are you all staring at me like that?!" He then puffed out his cheeks a bit. "What is it?! Are you crushing on me or something?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" the Pinkbeard Pirates questioned.

"And now he's making false accusations!" Pinkbeard shouted. "What he's saying doesn't match his deep voice! SHOOT HIM DEAD!"

The Pinkbeard Pirates roared as they began to charge at Morley, who let out a high-pitched shriek (or something thereof due to his deep voice) before he stabbed his trident into the ground.

"Leave me alone, you nasty boys!" he shouted before he used his trident to push the ground, which made multiple folds...almost like it was clay, and it ended up sending the pirates flying!

"Uh...do giants live underground or something?" asked one of the townspeople. "This is the first time I've ever seen one."

"Who is that guy, anyway?" asked a young man. "He doesn't look like he's from the Marines!"

Soon, the pirates found themselves struggling to stand up on the soft, wobbling ground, which bounced and shifted about.

"What's going on?!" asked one of them. "The ground's acting as if it's made of clay!"

"Stand strong!" shouted Pinkbeard. "That guy's got some kind of powers!"

Meanwhile, the townspeople looked up to see a tall, slender woman with purple hair that was cut in a bob. She had on a pair of black-framed sunglasses with red tinted lenses, red lipstick on her lips, and she was smoking a cigarette. Her outfit consisted of a red top hat with red goggles and curled horns on the sides, as well as a puffy white plume on the back. She had a red tie around her neck and a red cropped jacket, which was opened up to reveal her rather well-endowed breasts and midriff. She wore red-and-white striped stockings and a pair of red thigh-high boots, plus a red frilly skirt that was short in the front and long in the back, and she was holding a large banner with the Revolutionary Army's insignia on it.

"So," she said, "what are you all going to do...you passive, unresisting trash?"

"Huh?" the townsfolk muttered.

"Did...did she call us trash?" asked an old man.

"W...what do we wanna do?" a younger man repeated.

"Who are you people?!" asked Moda. "What are you doing here?!"

"...We are..." the woman started.

"Captain, up there!" cried one of Pinkbeard's men as he pointed to two more shadowy figures up on the roof. "There are two more people, up there!"

"Now hold on, Morley!" shouted one of the figures, a Cat Mink with blue hair wearing a brown, buttoned-up shirt and a yellow scarf around his neck, white trousers, a yellow-orange coat, and a top hat and goggles over his eyes...and he seemed to be flying with a jetpack on. "I've got some newly invented weapons I wanna use! Don't go beating up all my test subjects!"

Behind the Cat Mink stood a towering, bald-headed man who appeared to be wearing half of a mask worn by plague doctors: a giant, metal beak. He was wearing black pants and a giant black coat...which seemed to be writhing and flapping around. In fact, if one were to listen closely, they would almost think that the coat was making cawing sounds, like a crow.

Upon seeing them...the Pinkbeard Pirates were suddenly very terrified, except for Pinkbeard, himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Pinkbeard questioned. "Get them!"

"But...but Captain Pinkbeard!" replied one of his men. "Don't you know who those guys are?!"

"Eh?" Pinkbeard muttered.

"Those four people...they're supposed to be scattered around the world!" cried one of the pirates. "They're...THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY COMMANDERS!"

**COMMANDER OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY (WESTERN FORCES)**

**MORLEY**

"They're still staring at me," Morley scowled.

**COMMANDER OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY (EASTERN FORCES)**

**BELO BETTY**

"Shut it, you scumbags!" shouted Betty.

**COMMANDER OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY (SOUTHERN FORCES)**

**LINDBERGH**

"Lemme use my new weapons, first!" Lindbergh exclaimed.

**COMMANDER OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY (NORTHERN FORCES)**

**KARASU**

"..." Karasu was heard mumbling something, but whatever it was he was saying was muffled by his mask.

Needless to say, the townspeople were shocked by this sudden turn of events. They had heard very much about the Revolution Army's exploits throughout the world...but what they didn't understand was why they were in the first place. The Pinkbeard Pirates were just as stunned...if not fearful.

"Why are the four Revolutionary Commanders here in this town?!" asked one of Pinkbeard's men.

"You boys and your violence!" Morley huffed.

"It's because they like you, you giant rube," said Betty.

"Eww, gross!" cried Morley.

"Can I go already, Betty?!" asked Lindbergh.

"... ... ..." Karasu mumbled something, again.

"They're not answering the question!" shouted Pinkbeard. "And what's that guy in the beak-mask mumbling about?!"

"Hmm?!" Karasu grumbled as he glared at the pirates, who shrieked in fright.

"HE JUST SNAPPED FOR NO REASON!" they cried.

Suddenly, Betty raised her flag up high into the air.

"What's the call, you trash-mongers?!" she asked. "Will you die, or will you fight?! Choose your own fate!"

Suddenly, the townsfolk gasped...and without realizing, they all stood to their feet, suddenly feeling invigorated. They picked up sticks and various tools, like pitchforks and mops.

"Is being the hero someone else's job?!" asked Betty. "It could be yours!"

Soon, the townspeople raised their weapons and roared loudly, but the Pinkbeard Pirates only broke out in raucous laughter.

"The townsfolk picked up sticks!" shouted Pinkbeard. "You make me laugh! You people are actually going to fight us?!"

"Lind! Karasu! Provide backup!" Betty ordered.

"Got it!" Lindbergh replied.

"This is so weird," said one of the townsfolk as he flexed his arm. "Suddenly, I feel really pumped!"

"You ought to be!" Morley replied. "That's the power of Betty's Cheer-Cheer Fruit! A single wave of her banner calls forth your inner strength! Betty is the Flag-Bearer of Freedom!"

Soon, the townsfolk charged forward, armed with their weapons, while the pirates held up several firearms.

"They never found out the hard way that getting shot hurts!" declared one of them.

"Eat this!" yelled Lindbergh as he held up a bazooka of some sort. "COOL SHOOTER!" Soon, he started firing his weapon, which let out blasts of cold air that hit the pirates' guns!

"AAH! IT'S COLD!" cried one of them. "AND MY GUN IS FROZEN SOLID!"

All of a sudden, the pirates found themselves getting pummeled by the townspeople!

"Get out of our town, you scumbags!"

"And don't you ever come back!"

"AAGH!"

"OUCH! HEY! UGH!"

Then, Karasu's coat turned into a murder of crows, which flew off with the pirates' swords, leaving them at the mercy of the invigorated townsfolk. Even Moda managed to land a hit on Pinkbeard, striking him right on his head!

It wasn't too long before it was all over and the pirates were defeated.

"Hmm...let's see," Betty said as she looked through some wanted posters. "Ah, here he is. Pinkbeard: wanted for 50 million Berries...hmph. What a joke."

"Urrrgh...!" Pinkbeard groaned. "You...bastards...! Master Blackbeard will hear of this...! He'll extend his wrath upon you!"

"Don't hold your breath," said Betty. "You think Blackbeard cares about those who work under him? He can always find a replacement for a weakling like you." She then turned to the townspeople. "And as for you yellow-bellied cowards...that 50 million bounty is yours. Use it to rebuild your town and whatever else you need." She then handed one of the men some sort of card. "Here. This is how to contact the Revolutionary Army."

"H...huh?" asked Moda.

"Hmm-hmm..." Betty chuckled while she lowered her shades, revealing her pale green eyes. "You all did very well, today. Call us anytime. Wherever the weak stand up for themselves, we'll be there to lend a hand, okay?"

"...Th...thank you...!" Moda whispered. "Thank you so much!"

"Thank you, Belo Betty!" the townspeople cheered while the four Revolutionary Army Commanders prepared to take their leave.

"That reminds me," Morley began, "why are we all meeting up again, anyway?"

"It's time for us to declare war against the Celestial Dragons," answered Betty.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" Lindbergh exclaimed. "I can't wait! Oh, and Karasu, turn on your loudspeaker."

Karasu nodded before he turned a small dial on the side of his mask.

**"I forgot about that..." **he said.

Only 2 days remained until the start of Reverie...and the schemes of players around the world begin to intertwine.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Reverie Arc!

Sakazuki: WHAT?! WHAT IS FUJITORA DOING IN MARIEJOIS?!

Sengoku: Ha! Not so easy being a Fleet Admiral, now is it, Sakazuki?

*At the Sabaody Archipelago*

Onlookers: They're here! The Royal Neptune Family is here!

Morgans: And they brought Shirahoshi!

Shirahoshi: So...this is what the land is like?

Garp: *is munching on rice crackers*

Stelly: Huh?! What are those fish doing here?! Keep them away from me!

Sabo: *disguised as a guard* Don't worry, nothing will happen...Your Majesty.

Next time: **What A Beautiful World**

* * *

Finally got this one done. Also, did you guys see the new One Piece opening?! Awesome!

Review, please!


	3. What A Beautiful World

**Ch. 3- What A Beautiful World**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Lucky, Luca, Bamba, Cherrie, Mr. Rhodes, and Margo © Me

* * *

The Paramount War, 2 years ago, a battle between Marine Headquarters and the Whitebeard Pirates ended with the Marines being victorious...but the damage it did to Marineford in the process was utterly catastrophic. The base had long served as the heart of the world's justice system, but in order to counteract the intensifying Age of Piracy, the World Government decided to build a stronger fortress...and new stronghold of justice at the entrance to the New World! This is New Marineford, the Marine Headquarters commanded by the new Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki!

While its location may have changed, Marine HQ continues to serve as the gateway to Mariejois, the Holy Land and home of the Celestial Dragons...and right now, a rather unexpected event was taking place in Sakazuki's office.

"WHAT?!" Sakazuki questioned as he slammed his fist on his desk. "FUJITORA APPEARED IN MARIEJOIS?!"

"Err...y-yes, sir," answered Marine Captain T-Bone.

"I told that belligerent fool that he was not to set foot into any military base unless he brought me the heads of Straw Hat and Trafalgar Law!" Sakazuki barked. "And I haven't heard word of Auguste since he failed in capturing Dragon's daughter! Who the hell does that blind old fool think he is, slinking back here?!"

"Well, we are well aware, Fleet Admiral, but-" T-Bone stammered.

"Then tell me, T-Bone," Sakazuki snarled. "Why did you not KICK HIM OUT?!"

"Well...b-because, sir," T-Bone began, "he was armed with infallible rhetorical weapons! We had no argument against them! He said that Mariejois didn't count as a military base!"

"HE'S JUST SPLITTING HAIRS!" yelled Sakazuki. "THAT'S NOT RHETORIC! IT'S JUST A BRAINTEASER!"

"Hahaha! Not so easy being the Fleet Admiral, now is it, Sakazuki?"

Sakazuki and T-Bone looked up to see Sengoku, peeking out from behind the sliding tatami door along with his pet goat.

"S...Sengoku!" exclaimed T-Bone.

"You stay out of this, you half-retired pensioner!" Sakazuki barked. "Who else has gone to Mariejois?!"

"Err...Admiral Ryokugyo, sir," answered T-Bone.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Paradise Half of the Grand Line, around the rear of Marine Base G-1, the Mammoth Red Port, a small island similar to the Sabaody Archipelago, acts as the Government's route from the sea on one side of the wall to the other. The same goes for its counterpart on the far side of the Red Line. Here, people are carried up to Sacred Mariejois on special bubble-based crafts known as Bondolas, and right now, the townsfolk were in an uproar.

"Look! Here come more ships!" shouted a man as he pointed toward an incoming galleon.

"Make way!" shouted another. "Royal parties, coming through!"

Soon, several groups appeared before the cheering crowd. There was a man wearing a fur hat and a waving purple cape, and accompanying him were several women of varying heights, yet they all had the same facial expressions, like a set of Matryoshka dolls.

"Look! There's King Beer VI of the Roshwan Kingdom!"

"And the Matryoshesses! They're so cute~!"

"And look there!" shouted a man as he pointed at a blonde-haired woman wearing an extravagant red dress, a fur cape, and two glasses of wine in her hand. "It's Queen Morrolon of the Tajine Kingdom! She's so beautiful!"

"Here's looking at you, world," said Morrolon with a wink.

"And there's King Taco from the Kingdom of the Dead!" added another onlooker while pointing to a man wearing a cactus sombrero and a poncho.

"Better to die standing than live, kneeling!" he declared, causing everyone to cheer, again.

Then came another man, dressed up in formal wear with a blue top hat that was decorated with red stars, surrounded by bodyguards, and for some reason, the man was taking slow, deliberative steps.

"Look! It's King Ham Burger of Ballywood!" exclaimed a young woman. "But...how come he's walking so slow?"

"...My pace may be steady," said Ham Burger while slowly raising his hand, "but I never look back!"

"KYAAAAAAAA~!" the women in the crowd shrieked.

"Hey, what's that over there?" asked one of the onlookers as he pointed to a Marine Battleship...with a dog for a figurehead. "Isn't that Vice-Admiral Garp's ship?"

Suddenly, two huge shadows appeared behind the battleship, causing everyone to shriek as they shielded themselves from the water's spray...but as they looked up, they all gasped in surprise before they broke out into cheers, for it was soon revealed to be King Neptune, as well as his sons...and behind them was none other than Shirahoshi, who was wearing a light blue blouse.

"...So...this is the land," Shirahoshi said as she put a hand to her chest.

"There they are!"

"It's the Royal Neptune Family! And they brought the Mermaid Princess with them!"

"Wow! She really is more beautiful than the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock!"

In the 200 years that the Ryugu Kingdom had been part of the World Government, this was only the second time it had attended the Reverie...and this was also Shirahoshi's first time on the surface.

"Man, I thought I was gonna die down there on the seafloor," said Monkey D. Garp, the one escorting the Royal Neptune Family as he munched on some rice crackers. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon, everyone was snapping photos of Shirahoshi, who whimpered somewhat nervously.

"What unfathomable beauty!" exclaimed one of the reporters while wiping his bloody nose.

"She's beyond what the stories say!" added the famous newspaper photographer, Attach. "Should we run a special issue on her, boss?!"

In the crowd...Morgans gaped in awe, his eyes in the shape of hearts as he stared at Shirahoshi, captivated by her beauty.

"Oh, no!" cried one of the reporters. "President Morgans is twitterpated!"

"Ahem!" Neptune cleared his throat as he leaned toward Garp. "Garp...why is my daughter so popular-_jamon?_"

"Oh, yeah," Garp muttered. "Up here on the surface, the public's imagination holds that your daughter, the Mermaid Princess of Fishman Island is more beautiful than the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock." He then gave a grin. "And with looks like hers, I'd say she definitely meets expectations! Not to mention she's as big a house! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Um...excuse me?" asked Shirahoshi. "Sir Luffy's grandfather?"

"Just call me 'Garp', sweetie," Garp replied.

"Uh...Sir Garp?" asked Shirahoshi before she pointed at a nearby Yarukiman Mangrove tree. "Is that what one of your famous forests over there?"

"Oh, that's just a tree," Garp said. "A forest has MILLIONS of trees!"

"I see," Shirahoshi said before she giggled. "How strange, yet wonderful!"

"Hey, you! Garp the Hero!"

Garp looked up to see a man with a round face, thick lips, narrow eyes and orange-blonde hair, dressed in noble clothing and wearing a golden crown.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Huh?" Garp muttered. "Who's this little turd. Get him outta my way!"

Upon hearing that, the man gasped in horror, along with his party.

**KING OF GOA KINGDOM, EAST BLUE**

**STELLY**

**(SABO'S FOSTER BROTHER)**

"A stupid turd?!" questioned Sally Isntoinette, Stelly's wife. "Did I mishear you?! It's a mistake, Stelly, isn't it?!"

"How dare you!" Stelly shouted. "I am the king of your homeland, Goa! King Stelly! As you are my subject, that essentially makes you a servant to my will, meaning you do as I say! You better keep that in mind!"

"Oh! The King of Goa!" exclaimed Morgans as he watched. "For such a peaceful little place, it's produced some of the most wicked baddies around here! Ignoring Garp, there's also Dragon, Sabo, Fire Fist Ace, and Straw Hat Luffy! How fascinating..."

To recap, Goa Kingdom is the homeland where Luffy, Ace, and Sabo grew up. When Sabo ran away from home, his parents adopted Stelly in order to groom him into becoming nobility. The ambitious Stelly married Princess Isntoinette to get into the royal family and ascended to the throne a few ago after the untimely (and rather suspicious) death of the king and the prince.

"Who cares?" Garp asked. "Get your ugly face out of my way."

"SUCH INSOLENCE!" Stelly cried before he got up close to the Vice-Admiral, whispering in his ear. "I'll be frank with you, Garp. I want you to hand over all the insider connections you have! I want to be a Celestial Dragon as soon as possible, understand?"

"Why would you wanna be one of those filthy scumbags?" Garp asked, prompting Stelly to fall backward, right on his crown.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" he shrieked in disbelief while looking around, then glared at Garp. "Are you daft?! Saying such things will have you put to death on the spot!"

"Oh, yeah..." Garp muttered. "Forget I said it, then."

_'HE'S SO TERRIFYING!'_ Stelly thought with tears of fear in his eyes. How could someone actually say such a horrible thing?!

"Excuse me..."

"Huh?" Stelly muttered as he felt himself being picked up, then set properly on his feet...and as he turned around, he gasped upon seeing Neptune, while Isntoinette fainted while foaming at the mouth.

"Are you all right-_jamon?_" asked Neptune.

_'The...the creature...it moved?!'_ thought Stelly. _'I thought it was a building of some kind! Is he a giant?! The ones that eat people and can dissolve rocks with their saliva?!'_ That's when he noticed the Neptune Princes, as well as the Royal Neptune Army. _'And...what are THOSE things?! Fangs...and scales?! And look at the color of their skin! Are those the fabled...Fishmen?! I heard they could spread their foul disease with one touch! AAAH! AND ONE OF THEM TOUCHED ME!'_

"KEEP YOUR FISH FINGERS AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Stelly as he stumbled back...and finally fainted from the shock.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" asked one of the onlookers.

"Yeah, that's no way to treat people," said a woman in her late 20s. "I'm actually friends with one of the mermaids from Fishman Island!"

XXX

Sometime later, Neptune and his family were about to board one of the Bondolas.

**"It's time for Bondola #2 to take off,"** said the conductor.

"Well, you take care, now," said Garp.

"Thank you, Sir Garp," Shirahoshi replied. "Traveling with you has been most pleasant!"

"BWAHAHA!" Garp laughed. "No problem. See you later, sweetheart!"

"Bye!" Shirahoshi waved as the Bondola began to ascend, getting higher and higher off the ground. "Oh, my! Look, Father! We're so high up!"

"Yes, I see that!" Neptune replied.

"It's so amazing..." Shirahoshi said.

"If you think that's amazing," Fukaboshi began, "then look out toward the horizon!"

Shirahoshi raised her head...and gasped in awe, her eyes beginning to light up as she saw the endless, sparkling sea in the sun's light, the bubbles floating in the air, and the puffy white clouds floating around them.

"Oh...!" Shirahoshi whispered as she looked up at the sky. "Father...look there! It's the sun!"

"Yes, I see it!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Brothers...see how warm and brightly it shines!" Shirahoshi proclaimed. "There really is no limit to the sky above...and no limit to the sea beyond, glittering in the sunlight!"

"It sure is a pretty sight! Mambo!" Manboshi cheered.

"I never knew that the surface could be so wonderful!" Shirahoshi added. "It's...it's such a beautiful world!"

"Indeed it is," Fukaboshi nodded. "The light from the Sun Tree on the ocean floor is nothing compared to this."

Shirahoshi sniffled as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Father?" she asked. "If it can come true...I would like to live here, on the surface! I want to show everyone in our kingdom this...this beautiful world of the sun, just like Mother did!"

Neptune and his sons all smiled proudly at the Mermaid Princess. She had come quite a ways from being the crybaby she once was ever since she met Luffy...and now, here she was, realizing her dream of being on the surface for the first time.

"Then we shall ask," said Neptune. "It is the reason for this Reverie-_jamon!_"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Holy Land of Mariejois, Fujitora sits with a shadowy figure outside the courtyard of a huge building.

"Sakazuki says he wants me to find you and kick you out," said the figure, sitting on a deck chair.

"I see," Fujitora answered. "Shall we do battle then?"

"Rahahahaha!" laughed the figure. "No thanks. I'd rather not. Besides, it's not like you'll destroy this meeting, right?"

"Heheheh," laughed Fujitora while eating some ramen. "I might be crashing this meeting, but it's the system that I mean to destroy." He then put the bowl down. "Mm...thank you very much for the meal."

"You came a long way for this," said the stranger. "How's old Vegapunk doing, these days?"

"Well, I may not be able to see it," Fujitora began, "but he's got quite a creation on his hands."

"Ooh...which means...?" the figure inquired.

"...There's no longer any need...for the Seven Warlords of the Sea," said Fujitora.

"Rahahahahahahahaha!" laughed his company. "You, my friend, are one crazy bastard!"

"Be that as it may," Fujitora replied, "why don't you try some of this food? It's quite delicious...or are you still in the middle of your fast?"

"Rahahaha!" laughed the figure. "Well, maybe if a pretty young lady asks me to open wide, I suppose I would! That's why I haven't eaten anything for three whole years, now! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**MARINE HQ ADMIRAL**

**RYOKUGYU**

XXX

Back at the Kamabakka Queendom, Betty was sitting with Koala and several other members of the Revolutionary Army, planning their next move.

"So, Koala," Betty said, "you're fighting the World Government for the sake of the Fishmen, huh? Don't you feel a little conflicted about the Ryugu Kingdom taking part in the Reverie?"

"Oh, not at all!" Koala answered. "Our real enemy isn't actually the World Government. It's the Celestial Dragons who control it...that's who we're after."

"I see," Betty said. "Well...I think this is going to be one hell of a show."

XXX

At the Red Line, as the Bondola kept rising, Stelly was pitching a fit about almost everything: how high they were, the Bondola swaying in the wind...he even said he could've sworn that he saw a giant's face, peering out of the wall while holding a trident.

"You're seeing things," said Ham Burger. "Do you even realize how high up we are? A giant can't get up here."

"But I saw it! I swear I did!" Stelly shouted before he spotted something out of his peripheral vision. "AAAH! NOW LOOK!"

Nearby, it was revealed to be a murder of crows.

"Keep those feathered beasts away!" Stelly shouted. "If those crows peck on the bubbles, we'll plummet to our deaths!"

"How odd," said Taco. "They don't normally fly up this high."

"Ooh! These must be the famous birds!" Shirahoshi said as she held her hand out to one of the crows, which flew up to her. "They're flying in the air! How fascinating!"

"Eww! Don't touch it, you fool!" Stelly shouted. "Crows carry all sorts of diseases! Guard, don't just stand there! Shoot them before they pop the bubbles! I don't want to die!"

"Please, calm yourself, Your Majesty," said one of the guards. "We're safe up here. Crows have never popped the bubbles before." He raised his visor...revealing it was actually Sabo. "Please, be at ease...King Stelly."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Reverie Arc!

Guide: Welcome to the Holy Land of Mariejois!

Shirahoshi: Oh, wow!

Fukaboshi: Shirahoshi! Let's take the normal walkway! I know you want to see the forest, anyway!

Shirahoshi: Yes, please!

Stelly: Hmph! Fools...don't they know how to be civilized?

*Deep underground, it was revealed that people are pulling the walkway by their necks*

Slave driver: No resting!

Slave: Someone...kill me...!

Charloss: Father, look! I see a mermaid! A big one!

Vivi: Oh, my! You're so cute!

Leo: Hey! Don't call me cute!

Rebecca: I didn't think that I'd be able to talk to someone about Lucy here!

Shirahoshi: Hmm? Did you say Sir Luffy?

*In Impel Down*

Doflamingo: Perhaps someone ought to kill me...before I tell anyone about Mariejois' hidden treasure!

*In a cold room, a shadowy figure walks up to a giant straw hat*

Next time: **Mariejois the Holy Land**

* * *

Yeah, I know, I've been late on this, but I promise I'll try and get this done, soon.

Review, please!


	4. Mariejois the Holy Land

**Ch. 4- Mariejois the Holy Land**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Lucky, Luca, Bamba, Cherrie, Mr. Rhodes, and Margo © Me

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats having a beach barbecue with a group of otters.

* * *

On the _Thousand Sunny_, Blizzard and Aika were both in the latter's room, lying on top of her bed. Aika was in her wolf form, curled up in Blizzard's long front legs and her tail twitching nervously. The others were still upstairs, seeming completely unaware that the two had vanished.

_"...So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"_ asked Blizzard.

"...Can we keep it just between us?" Aika asked.

_"If that's what you want, yeah,"_ Blizzard answered. _"So...what's wrong, Aika?"_

Aika paused for a moment...but then she sighed.

"...Everything that happened back there...was so scary," she said.

_"...Back in Totto Land, right?"_ Blizzard inquired. _"Yeah, Aika, it was scary...nothing more than a sugarcoated nightmare."_

"I wasn't afraid we were going to lose Sanji," Aika replied. "I'm glad we got him back and I'm really glad we made it out of there...even though Pedro died and Jimbei had to stay behind to help us escape. I saw so many scary things..."

_"Yeah, Aika, you've seen a lot,"_ Blizzard replied. _"You've seen things no kid your age should ever see."_

"...But you know what was the worst thing I saw?" Aika asked. "The worst thing I saw...was Big Brother, covered in blood and having a gaping hole in his side."

Blizzard's eyes went wide, remembering the large wound that Katakuri inflicted on Luffy during their fight in the Mirror World.

_"...Yeah...that was bad,"_ Blizzard said. _"Chopper said it was a miracle that he survived at all."_

"...I learned something since then," Aika said. "I learned that...even Big Brother can still get hurt."

_"Well...yeah, Aika,"_ Blizzard said. _"Luffy may be insanely strong and have a huge appetite, but in the end, even he's still human. He can bleed and get hurt, just like every other human in the world."_

"Exactly," Aika said. "He's still human...and humans can _die._" Suddenly, she started sniffling and covering her eyes with her paws. "Blizzard...?"

_"Yes?"_ Blizzard asked as he gently put his paw on her back, causing her to look up at him with tearful eyes.

"...Don't tell Big Brother I said this," she sniffed. "I...I don't want Big Brother to be a pirate, anymore...!"

XXX

Concurrently, at the Red Line, the Bondola has finally arrived at the very top.

**"Please watch your step,"** said the conductor on a loudspeaker.

"We're leaving the altitude range of the bubbles," said the guide. "We'll need you Merfolk to use these reinforced bubbles, now."

"Very well," Neptune nodded, and as they made their way up the gigantic stairway, Shirahoshi couldn't contain her awe and excitement while Stelly was left to just gape. From here, the visitors ascend a large, long staircase until they reach the tallest and largest continent in the world, located directly above the center of all the seas. This is the place where the descendants of the world's creators dwelled...and the name of this grand, stately place is known as the Holy Land: Mariejois.

It was absolutely gorgeous. The sun shone high above the sky and there was a gigantic mansion, surrounded by trees, flowers, and shrubbery. Clouds practically touched the very ground that the visitors walked upon. It was truly a breathtaking sight...one that Shirahoshi would not soon forget.

"Oh, my...!" she whispered. "What a beautiful place this is!" She then noticed the trees nearby. "Oh, look at all these trees! Is this a forest?!"

"Oh, yes," Neptune answered. "It's one that was grown by humans...a man-made forest of sorts-_jamon._"

"Here you are, Princess Shirahoshi," said one of the guards as he handed her some sort of cane. "Please use this coupling rod."

"A-all right," Shirahoshi answered as she took hold of it, and she felt it tremble a bit. All of a sudden, the walkway started to move forward on its own! "Oh! It's moving!"

"AAGH!" Stelly screamed as he fell back. "What's going on?! Was that an earthquake?! Someone, protect me!"

"Calm down, King Stelly," said one of the guards. "This is our travelator. The ground itself will carry you to your destination."

"Oh! I-I see!" Stelly realized before he stood up and dusted himself off, trying to maintain his dignity. "A-as you were, then."

"Ahem!" Fukaboshi cleared his throat. "Father, Shirahoshi...I have a much better idea. Why don't we just use the normal walkway? After all, Shirahoshi wants to see the forest, don't you, sister?"

"Y-yes," Shirahoshi nodded.

"Why don't we take our time and take in the beautiful sights, eh?" Fukaboshi inquired.

"Yes, I agree!" Shirahoshi exclaimed. "Father, can we?"

"Hahohoho!" Neptune laughed. "I don't see why not!"

"Then let us accompany you, Your Majesty," said one of the guards.

"Hmph!" Stelly scoffed. "What fools...I bet they're afraid of such modern tools such as this."

_'Stupid fish creatures...'_ he added mentally.

"I simply must have one of these installed back at the Goa Kingdom!" Stelly continued. "I do so love this...err...trou-blooter or whatever you call it!"

"Travelator, Your Majesty," the guard corrected.

"That, too!" Stelly added.

_'...It's not that we're afraid of it...'_ thought Fukaboshi. _'I just had a bad feeling is all.'_

XXX

Underground...it was soon revealed that Fukaboshi's suspicions were justified. What no one seemed to realize was that the travelator was run by the worst possible of all: slave manual labor. The slaves were forced to pull the huge stone road with their arms using the coupling rods that connected to the road above.

"No resting!" shouted one of the slave drivers as he hit one of the slaves in the back with his whip. "Not too fast and not too slow, either! Rotate it at just the right! Come on!"

The slaves panted and groaned as they continued to pull on the travelator. However, the work was so hard and grueling...and some didn't even have the strength to keep going. Some even wished for death to come, so long as they didn't have to continue living such a painful, tormented life such as this. The slave drivers didn't care one bit, however. This was how things were in the world. Everyone who visited the Holy Land of Mariejois saw it was pristine and beautiful...but it was just like any other "clean" country out there.

No one could see the "trash" as long as it was swept under the rug.

XXX

Concurrently...at a certain Celestial Dragon's dwelling, someone was eyeing the Neptune Royal Family from afar. However...this person had a particular eye on Shirahoshi.

"Ohhh! Father! Father, look!" the figure exclaimed.

"What is it, Charloss?" asked another certain Celestial Dragon.

"It's a Mermaid...!" answered the oafish noble...who drooled at the sight of the Mermaid Princess. "A very big one...! Eeheeheehee...!"

XXX

At the main gate of the Pangaea Castle, the royal parties had finally arrived.

"Open Portcullis!"

Soon, the gates opened up, allowing them entrance inside...and they couldn't believe their eyes: the castle courtyard was full of all sorts of royal parties, mingling with each other! Some of them were quite friendly, chatting with each other like they were old friends. Others were seen, dining on the wonderful food and getting acquainted with one another. Manboshi was even dancing with some of the kings, who turned out to be just as lively as he was.

"So this is the royalty and their guards from all over the world!" Ryuboshi exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right," Fukaboshi nodded. "Starting tomorrow, the nobles will be having a whole week of meetings. They won't get this chance to relax again."

"Even the food is majestic!" Ryuboshi said as he took notice of the food, and then looked toward some of the guards nearby, standing watch. "And while their weapons have been confiscated, the guards look like they all mean business!"

"Hmm..." Fukaboshi hummed as he noticed Neptune with the other nobles, some of which even had children, who gaped at him in awe. "At least Father looks like he's getting along well with the others."

As for Shirahoshi, she found herself surrounded by several men...and their sons.

"Ahh, the famous Mermaid Princess!" exclaimed one of the kings. "I must say, you're just as beautiful as the rumors suggested, my dear!"

"Umm...th-thank you..." Shirahoshi said, shyly.

"So, what do you think of my son, here?" asked one of the kings. "He's single, you know! And quite handsome!"

"She's not bad, Papa!" the prince exclaimed. "Not bad, at all!"

"Not so fast with the marriage pitch!" shouted another king. "I've got a son, too, and he'd be a much better match for her!"

"I like her, Pappy...!" said his son as he stared at Shirahoshi, who whimpered a bit with tears forming in her eyes. She was trying hard not to, but the poor thing wasn't used to having so much attention...especially when the kings started to overwhelm her a bit.

"What about my son?!"

"No, no! Please, pick mine!"

"I have three beautiful sons who would love to meet you!"

"Uh...I...I...I'm sorry," Shirahoshi said, "but...you're just not my type."

"HUH?!" the kings and princes questioned.

"SHIRAHOSHI!" yelled Fukaboshi and Ryuboshi, who quickly pulled her aside.

"Please forgive my sister!" Fukaboshi said to the angered crowd. "That's just her way of saying she's not married, either...I...I think..."

"Shirahoshi, are you daft?!" Ryuboshi questioned. "You're just supposed to say a little white lie! Something like 'I'm flattered' or 'Maybe we'll have dinner later'!"

"But...but I'm not good at lying...!" Shirahoshi whimpered.

"You're not lying!" Ryuboshi assured. "You're just brushing them off! If you hurt their pride, it could cause an international problem-_fa-mi-re-do~!_ Come on, let's just get away from here!"

"Yes..." Shirahoshi nodded as Ryuboshi soon dragged her off.

Meanwhile, not too far away...

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed none other than Nefertari Vivi, who was holding Leo, who was now the Captain of the Tontatta Pirates. "Look at how cute you are!"

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Leo shouted. "I'm a fierce warrior!"

"Oh, I see," said Vivi.

"Hey, Leo, you all right?" asked Cub, who was clinging to the back of Rebecca's dress along with Bian.

"I'm sorry about that," said Vivi. "I didn't mean to be rude, Leo."

"Oh," Leo said before he smiled. "Well, since you apologized, then that's okay!"

_'He's still cute, though...!'_ thought Rebecca.

"I only let you see me because you're a friend of Luffyland and his crew," said Leo. "After all, we're followers of Luffyland, as well! We're the Tontatta Pirates!"

"I have to admit," Rebecca began, "I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to talk so much about Lucy here at the Reverie...but now that I think about, he's pretty much been adventuring all over the world, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he had," Vivi replied. "He and his crew aren't in it to be heroes. Instead, their bounties get higher and they get more infamous...but I'm sure that won't change who they are."

For those who need a bit of a refresher, Vivi was once an "honorary member" of the Straw Hats and sailed along with them, having an adventure or two along the way. The former Warlord of the Sea, Crocodile, was behind a civil war in Vivi's homeland. Thanks to Luffy and the Straw Hats, however, his plot was foiled and the kingdom. Of course, not wanting to credit pirates, the World Government chose to cover this up and credited Smoker, who was a Captain of the Marines, back then, for Crocodile's defeat.

"You know," Vivi began, "when I first read about what happened in Dressrosa, I immediately thought about Luffy and his crew. They must've gotten it into their heads to help somebody, that time, huh?"

"...Yeah," Rebecca smiled. "You couldn't be more right about that."

"Yeah, and they helped all of us...!" Leo sniffled. "We're so grateful to them to this day!"

"Uh...excuse me?"

Vivi and Rebecca turned to see Shirahoshi approach them.

"Did I hear someone talking about Sir Luffy?" she asked.

"Shh~!" Ryuboshi whispered. "Don't say his name so loudly around here! Just because they're talking about him, it doesn't mean that they know him! Don't forget, Luffy is a notorious pirate, and if anyone here finds out that you're friends with him, you'll be made a criminal, too-_la-si-do~!_"

"But..." Shirahoshi pouted.

_'Wait a minute,'_ Vivi thought. _'Luffy and the others are in the New World, now...so any pirate ship would have to travel through Fishman Island to get there...and that means...!'_

"Did you say 'Sir Luffy'?" asked Rebecca.

"W-wait a minute, Rebecca!" cried Vivi. "Maybe we misheard her!"

"Yes, I did!" Shirahoshi answered, excitedly. "Do either of you know him?"

"No, stop!" Ryuboshi cried. "Everyone knows who he is!"

"I do owe Sir Luffy and his friends a great debt, after all," Shirahoshi said...and soon, Vivi and Rebecca smiled while giving her a thumbs-up.

"So do we!" they replied while Ryuboshi gaped in disbelief.

Not too far away, Fukaboshi was speaking with Igaram and Viola.

"My," said Igaram. "It seems Princess Vivi and your sister are getting along quite nicely, aren't they?"

"And Rebecca looks like she's having fun, too," Viola mused.

"I am grateful," Fukaboshi grinned. "My sister is not used to social gatherings such as this. It is a mysterious tie that binds them."

"Hmm? Oh, hey! Rebecca, is that you, over there?!"

"Huh?" Rebecca muttered before she turned and saw none other than the 13th chieftain of the Happosui Army: Sai. "Oh! Sai, it's you!"

"Hey! Long time, no see!" Sai exclaimed as Rebecca went to greet him. "Wow...you look great! You almost look like a proper princess!"

Rebecca giggled at that. "Don't let appearances fool you," she said. "I've still been practicing sword fighting with my Father. Just because I'm not in armor anymore doesn't mean my gladiator days are behind me, you know!"

"Still as feisty as ever, eh?" asked Sai with a chuckle. "Don't you ever change, Rebecca."

"Sai, you're here!" exclaimed Leo.

"Oh! Brother Leo!" Sai greeted. "You're here, too, eh?"

"That's right!" Leo answered. "I'm on secret guard duty...but...what are you doing here? I thought you were a pirate."

"I should ask the same to you," Sai replied before he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Listen...I'm just here to guard the king of my country, but after this, I'm leaving home for good."

"MAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well! If it isn't Princess Vivi of Alabasta?!"

Vivi turned around, only to wrinkle her nose and glare in disdain at the very person she least expected to see: Wapol, the King of Evil Black Drum Kingdom.

"Wapol?!" Vivi questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

"MAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Wapol. "You stupid hippo! Yes, it's quite a mystery, isn't it?"

"Dig-dig-dig~!" laughed his wife, Kinderella, the Queen of Evil Black Drum Kingdom.

"That's right!" Wapol declared. "I flew over the horizon to distant lands, thanks to Straw Hat Luffy!"

"...Is...he one of Sir Luffy's friends, too?" asked Shirahoshi.

"No, Shirahoshi," Vivi answered. "He's an enemy."

To recap: Wapol was the former king of Drom Kingdom...but he was a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist. The Straw Hats, who arrived at Drum Kingdom to find a doctor to help a deathly ill Nami at the time, came and Luffy sent Wapol flying far away from the island. However, Wapol used the powers of his Munch-Munch Fruit and created popular toys and even created a transforming allow known as Wapometal (the very same alloy that Franky used to create the General Franky robot). He soon amassed a fortune and created a new kingdom, with him becoming its king, once again.

"And how's your stupid father, King Cobra, doing?" asked Wapol. "Come to think of it, I saw him, earlier...he didn't look very well to me! So that was just me being facetious! MAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, darling!" laughed Kinderella. "You're the funniest thing in the universe! Gold-dig-dig-dig-dig!"

"How dare you speak of my Father, that way!" Vivi shouted.

"Eh?" Wapol questioned as he glared at Vivi. "Well, I see that insolent tongue of Cobra's has really rubbed off on you! Maybe I should slap you twice, just to teach you a lesson!"

"Slap me as much as you want!" Vivi spat. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"ENOUGH!"

Vivi and Wapol looked up upon hearing that booming voice to see none other than the new king of Cherry Blossom Kingdom, Dalton, and standing behind him were Dr. Kureha...and a Lapahn wearing reindeer antlers similar to a certain blue-nosed reindeer.

"Wapol!" Dalton shouted. "I see you still have your disgusting tendency to make tasteless jokes! Looks to me that you've built another kingdom of misfortune, have you?!"

"Heheheheh..." Kureha chuckled. "Shame on the World Government for letting this garbage back into their good graces." She then took a sip of her rum.

"Dalton!" Wapol shouted. "And that witch, too?! How are either of you still alive?!"

"What's that?" asked Kureha. "You want to know the secret to my youth?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED, AT ALL!" Wapol yelled.

"Dalton! Dr. Kureha!" Vivi exclaimed as she went to greet them. "I'm so happy to see you two!"

"Ah, Princess Vivi!" Dalton replied. "You're more regal looking than when I remember!"

"Are you happy?" Kureha asked. "Had I known you were a princess, I would have charged you a hell of a lot more money for treatment your two friends!"

"Wait just a minute!" Wapol yelled. "Where does a _servant_ like you get the idea of ordering me around, Dalton?!"

"Servant?" asked Dalton...as he began to turn into his bison hybrid form. "We're on equal footing, now, Wapol!"

"GAH!" Wapol gasped in shock while Kureha laughed.

"Not bad, Your Majesty," she quipped. "You're becoming quite the king, yourself."

"I try," Dalton said as he, Vivi, and the others walked away.

"Grrr...damn him...!" Wapol cursed. "Let me tell you something, Dalton, you stupid goody-two-shoes! There's no such thing as 'benevolence'! It's impossible to run a kingdom that way! The higher in the world you are, the dirtier the business becomes! YOU'LL KNOW THAT SOON ENOUGH! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ONE YOU, YET!"

But to his shock, Dalton wasn't even listening to him by now, instead conversing with Vivi.

"So," he said. "Have you heard about Luffy, lately?"

"Yeah, I did!" Vivi answered. "Can you believe it? I can't believe he's considered a Fifth Emperor of the Sea, now. I almost stared a hole into the newspaper!"

Another recap, just for the sake of it. Dalton was once someone who served under Wapol back when he used to rule Drum Kingdom until he helped Luffy and the others overthrow the tin tyrant. At the urging of the people, Dalton became the new king. As for Dr. Kureha, she had a part in saving Nami's life. He was also Chopper's adopted mother of sorts, having taught him the ways of medicine.

"Excuse me, Dalton?" asked Rebecca, causing him to turn to her. "Do you...like Lucy, too?"

"We bet that you do like Luffyland!" Leo added, prompting Dalton to take a quick peek to the left, then to the right...and once he was that no one suspicious was within earshot...

"...Yes, I do..."

"Ha! I knew it!" Rebecca exclaimed. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

XXX

But meanwhile, in the undersea prison, Impel Down...on Level 6, where all of the most dangerous and notorious criminals are imprisoned, Donquixote Doflamingo lied on the stone-cold floor, his body wrapped up in seastone chains. Yet, despite this...he had a crazed grin on his face.

"Why the solitary cell, huh?" he asked. "A guy could get lonely down here, you know! Or is this meant to...protect me...is that it, Magellan?!" He chuckled darkly. "So...have they come yet? An assassin from above?! To make sure I don't go spilling the secrets of Mariejois' hidden _treasure!_" He cackled, madly, writhing around in his chains. "A hired killer to silence me for good?! Hahahahaha! Just let it out, already...power has such a short life...it can go bad very quickly! Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

And his cackling echoed throughout the prison's walls.

XXX

In Mariejois...somewhere within the castle...a tall, shadowy figure walked up a flight of stairs, holding a couple of wanted posters in his hand..and one of them was Luffy's poster. As he schlepped up the stairs, he soon stopped in front of a large vaulted door, which he soon twisted open, revealing a frigid room.

As he entered, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of his footsteps, echoing through the air...before he stopped in front of what he was seeking.

A giant straw hat, covering in ice and frost.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next time on One Piece: The Reverie Arc!

Kaido: I refused to work with the likes of you, Linlin!

Big Mom: Oh, come now, Kaido...let's just work together for old time's sake!

Hina: Garp...the reason you became a Hero of the Marines is because-

Garp: Oh, yeah..._them_.

Guide: This is the Empty Throne, where the kings of various nations swore an oath not to seek to control others.

Stelly: *thinking* _I want to sit in it!_

Shirahoshi: AAAH! LET GO OF ME!

Charloss: *laughs* I got one!

Vivi: What do you think you're doing?! You can't allow this!

Lucci: It's only natural for the gods of this world to have whatever they like.

Charloss: Hahahaha! That's right! And now the Mermaid is mine!

?: STOP THAT, RIGHT NOW, CHARLOSS! *hits him in the face*

Charloss: GAH!

Next time: **The Empty Throne**

* * *

Yeah, I'm finally back into One Piece after so long. Sorry for all the trouble I might have caused.

I'm still doing Inuyasha, but now I'm limiting that to just once a week instead of every day.

Review, please!


	5. The Empty Throne

**Ch. 5- The Empty Throne**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Lucky, Luca, Bamba, Cherrie, Mr. Rhodes, and Margo © Me

* * *

_"You want Luffy to stop being a pirate?"_ Blizzard asked while Aika sniffled, her eyes covered by her paws. _"Aika...that's like saying you don't want Luffy to be the King of the Pirates, anymore!"_

"I know!" Aika replied as she looked up at the wolf-dog. "I know it's a bad thing to say! Please don't tell him that I said that...if he ever found out, he'll hate me!"

Blizzard's eyes softened and his ears drooped while Aika kept crying. He could understand why she felt so upset. After all, she wasn't used to seeing her older half-brother so badly hurt before. She had always seen him as someone who was strong and unbeatable. To her, Luffy was like an invincible superman who could never get hurt...but after seeing him so bloody and battered as a result of his duel with Charlotte Katakuri on Whole Cake Island, it was no wonder she started feeling this way.

_"Aika...Luffy could never hate you,"_ Blizzard said. _"He loves you, no matter what you say or do. Why would you even think that, anyway?"_

"...Now that his bounty has gone up," Aika began, "that means more enemies will come after us, and that means Big Brother will fight."

_"Well...yeah,"_ Blizzard replied. _"Being a pirate means you have to fight people, now and then."_

"But what if Big Brother meets an enemy that's too strong for him?" Aika asked. "What if he gets into a fight that he can't win? What if he..." She sniffled. "What if he..._dies?_"

_"Is that what you're so afraid of?"_ Blizzard asked. _"You're afraid that if he fights a really powerful enemy that he'll die?"_

Aika nodded her head while sobbing quietly.

"...Please, don't tell him..." Aika said. "Please, Blizzard...please don't tell Big Brother that I said that I don't want him to be a pirate, anymore."

Blizzard looked at Aika before he heaved a sigh.

_"Aika...I seriously doubt that Luffy will hate you,"_ he said, _"but...I won't tell him...for you."_

"Thank you, Blizzard..." Aika said as she turned to her human form and hugged him around his neck, causing him to smile and gently wrapped his paw around her. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, causing her to gasp silently.

"Aika!" Luffy called. "It's me! Everything okay in here? I thought I heard crying!"

"Uh...I had a bad dream!" Aika called back. "It's okay, though! Blizzard's with me!"

_"Yeah, I'm taking care of her, Luffy!"_ Blizzard added. _"Don't worry about it!"_

"...Okay...if you say so," Luffy replied before his footsteps were heard receding, causing Aika to sigh in relief.

However...her troubles were far from over.

XXX

But meanwhile, on Whole Cake Island, which was still being repaired from all the damage that had been done, Big Mom sat on her throne...making an unexpected call.

**"What kind of a joke is that?! I refuse!"**

"Calm down, now," said Big Mom. "It's not _you_ that I want anything to do with. If I don't destroy Straw Hat myself, it'll be a permanent stain on my reputation! And he's got something of mine that I need to get back!"

Nearby...a knife had been stabbed into Luffy's wanted poster.

"Besides," Big Mom continued, "you still owe me big time...Kaido."

**"Pah!"** Kaido scoffed. **"That was in the past, you sugar-filled, overstuffed hag!"**

"But it's a lifelong debt!" Big Mom countered.

XXX

Somewhere in Wano, as the wind howled and snow blew around blindly, Kaido guzzled down a gourd of sake before he let out a boorish belch.

"I'm the one who has a score to settle with Straw Hat!" Kaido shouted. "If I even so much as smell you coming onto my turf, Linlin, I'll kill you!"

**"Mamamamamama!"** Big Mom laughed. **"I'd sure like to see you try! I'm just letting you know. You understand? If anyone's going to kill Straw Hat, it's me! So, Kaido...let's get along, for old times' sake, eh?!"**

XXX

At Marine Headquarters, the Marines had just listened in on the conversation between the two Emperors of the Sea.

"Big Mom is on the move!" shouted Commodore Yarisugi "They were speaking on a call, right out in the open!"

"So they don't care about being overheard!" cried Rear Admiral Catacombo while Momonga listened to the conversation replay on a Black Transponder Snail. "Perhaps they're challenging us to stop them if we can!"

XXX

At Mammoth Port, Vice-Admiral Doberman also heard the conversation.

"What sort of force would we need to stop them?" he asked. "The Admirals?! The Warlords of the Sea?!"

XXX

"Shall I head out, Sakazuki?" asked Kizaru as he sat in Sakazuki's office.

"...No, Borsalino," answered Sakazuki. "Remember, there's an unknown military force in Wano..."

"Oh~?" Kizaru questioned. "The samurai, you mean?"

XXX

Back at the Red Port...

"Stop being so asinine, Garp!" shouted Vice-Admiral Gion, A.K.A. Momousagi. "Those two Emperors are squabbling over _your _grandson, Straw Hat Luffy!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp guffawed as he took a chomp out of a leg of meat while several other of his fellow Marines sat around him, eating lunch. "I know! It's hilarious!"

"This is no laughing matter!" shouted Momousagi. "You're really just going to sit there and watch as two of the Four Emperors meet?!"

"Why do you act like I have a choice in this?" asked Garp. "It's the Reverie right now! Any force capable of stopping them is dedicated to protecting the royalty!"

"Pardon the interruption, ma'am," started Vice-Admiral Tokikake, A.K.A. Chaton, "but this is Big Mom we're talking about. She's already taken all of that into account! What's Sakazuki gotta say about it?"

"Well, he said that Wano is not part of the World Government," Momousagi replied, "so it's not in our jurisdiction."

"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Garp. "I figured as much! Best not get involved for now!"

"By the way, Garp," said Hina. "Speaking of Big Mom and Kaido...isn't the reason you're considered the Hero of the Marines because-"

"Oh, you mean Rox?" asked Garp. "I'd have figured you were too young to know about that, Hina."

"That's right!" agreed Vice-Admiral Lacroix, eating a chunk of meat and a large barrel of ale. "Before Roger came along, it was _their_ era!"

"Yes, but that's in the past, now!" Momousagi countered. "More than 40 years ago, in fact!"

"Even without the captain, their strength is growing," said Hina. "Worried...Hina worried."

"Ah, don't worry your head off, Hina," Garp replied while cracking a grin. "If they do return, they'll be a threat, but events will find a way to surpass our imagination, anyway!"

"Why are you smiling like that?!" asked Momousagi, but Garp didn't answer.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Pangaea Castle in Mariejois...

"King Stelly of Goa...please make your oath."

"Eh?"

Stelly and the guide stood before a tall throne, surrounded by rusty old swords and other weapons.

"D...do I get to sit there?!" asked Stelly.

"Oh, surely you jest, Your Majesty!" exclaimed the guide while holding out a broadsword. "No one is allowed to sit upon that throne! It is the Empty Throne! You see, the kings of various nations are on equal standing, and therefore they each make an oath not to seek control over the others." He then stared up at the throne as he continued to preach. "The 20 weapons that guard the throne were placed there as an oath by the First 20 who created this world, 800 years ago. That throne is located at the very center of the world and the fact none sit upon it is a symbol of peace. While the greatest authority in the world are The Five Elders who are the most high-ranking of Celestial Dragons, there is no one king of the entire world."

"...King...?!" Stelly whispered in awe.

"Now then, King Stelly," said the guide, "say the oath." He got no response, causing him to look at the arrogant young king. "Hmm? King Stelly, are you listening?!"

_'...If I sit on that throne...I'll become King of the World!'_ thought Stelly. _'Ohh...I must up there! I MUST!'_

XXX

Out in the courtyard...trouble was rearing its ugly head.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! LET ME GO!"

"Shirahoshi!"

"What do you think you're doing?! Let her go! She's a princess!"

Shirahoshi struggled to get away from a giant slave that was wrapping her up in chains...and it was revealed that the one behind it was none other than St. Charloss of the Roswald Family. It seemed that the spoiled Celestial Dragon had still not learned his lesson from when Luffy punched him, 2 years ago...and he had chosen Shirahoshi as his next target.

"Muhuhuhuh!" he laughed. "That's right! Bring her to me!"

"Stop it!" cried Shirahoshi. "Let me go!"

"Shirahoshi!" Vivi shouted as she tried to go and help, but she was being held back by the guards. "What are you doing?! Get out of my way! My friend needs help!"

"Stop it, Princess of Alabasta!" shouted one of the guards. "Don't you realize what you're doing?!"

"Let go of me, Sai!" Rebecca yelled as she struggled against Sai's hold.

"Knock it off, Rebecca!" Sai shouted. "He's a Celestial Dragon! There's nothing you can do!"

"Says you!" Rebecca spat. "Oh, if only I had my sword! I'd cut them to ribbons!"

"Rebecca, don't you get it?!" Sai questioned. "Common sense doesn't apply to the likes of them! If you make 'em mad, they could destroy Dressrosa!"

"SHIRAHOSHI!" cried Neptune and his sons.

"No! Don't get involved, you stupid hippos!" yelled Wapol, and some of the other guests agree with his sentiment, for they started to back away.

"Muhuhuhuhuh!" laughed Charloss. "I caught one! I caught a HUGE mermaid~! Now she'll be my pet, forever!"

"WAAAAH! FATHER, HELP ME!" cried Shirahoshi as she was soon pinned to the ground.

"Why isn't anybody doing anything?!" Leo questioned before he jumped off of Rebecca's shoulder and dashed toward Shirahoshi. "He can't do that to Rebecca's friend!"

"Leo, come back!" Sai yelled as he chased after him. "Ah, screw it! Hang on, Mermaid Princess! We'll save ya!"

"Wait, no!" cried one of the princes in the crowd.

"Somebody, stop that fool!" yelled his father...but then...

"SORU!"

**ZWISH! POW!** A shadowy figure suddenly appeared in front of Sai and kicked him in the face, then grabbed Leo before he could get any closer!

"Hey!" Sai shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Is that any way to thank someone after they save your life?" asked the mysterious man...just as a little pigeon came and sat on his shoulder, sporting the same top hat and coat that he was.

**ROB LUCCI**

**LEADER OF CIPHER POL AIGIS ZERO**

That's right...it was Rob Lucci, who had now become the new leader of CP0, and accompanying was Stussy and Kaku, who was wearing a white suit just like him.

"You're lucky we happened to intervene," said Kaku. "We just averted a huge disaster for a number of countries. Even children know not to cross the Celestial Dragons!"

"The Celestial Dragons are the gods who created this world," Lucci said with a smug grin. "All of these people here are the kings of the lower realm...it is the natural order for gods to have whatever it is they desire."

"Muhuhuh! That's right, dummies!" laughed Charloss.

(A/N: YOU'RE THE DUMMY, YOU SONUVABITCH!)

"Are you kidding me?!" Vivi questioned while Rebecca went to check on Sai and Leo. "None of this makes logical sense!"

"Who says that the gods are bound by logic?" asked Lucci.

"L...Lady Vivi...!" Shirahoshi whimpered.

"Let Shirahoshi go!" Vivi shouted. "She's royalty, just like the rest of us! And she's a friend!"

"Enough, Princess of Alabasta!" Neptune barked as he loomed over the ground.

"K-King Neptune?" asked Vivi.

"I thank you for your kindness-_jamon_," said the Coelacanth Merman. "I'll not soon forget it! However...as painful as it is to admit...we must abandon our hopes!"

"Father!" yelled Fukaboshi. "What are you doing?!"

"I shall crush these impudent worms and take my daughter back to the Sea Floor! In any case, if _this_ is what the surface world holds, then I surely cannot bring my people here-_jamon!_"

"No! Stop!" Vivi cried. "King Neptune, this isn't what the surface is really like! This ISN'T humanity! PLEASE DON'T!"

"...Please...forgive me, my dear Otohime...!" Neptune whispered with tears forming in his eyes as he remembered all the hard work that his late wife had done to try and bring humans and her kind together. To bring about the future and hope to change destiny for future generations...but seeing the cruelty of the Celestial Dragons and the bigotry that some humans held against his people...it only reminded Neptune how cruel the surface world could really be.

It seemed that Otohime's wish was nothing more than a pipe dream, after all...but then, just as Neptune was about to strike...

"STOP THAT, CHARLOSS!"

**WHABAM!** Someone suddenly struck Charloss from behind with a metal bat, knocking him out cold!

"Huh?" Shirahoshi muttered as she looked up.

"Hey! Who was that?!" asked one of the onlookers. "He just hit St. Charloss!"

"I-I dunno!" Wapol answered. "But I'm getting the hell outta here!"

"Haa...haa...!" the mysterious savior panted. "Everyone! Please, forgive me for this embarrassing spectacle! As a fellow Celestial Dragon...I beg for your forgiveness!"

"EEEEEH?!" Wapol and several kings and queens questioned. "A CELESTIAL DRAGON?!"

"You, there!" shouted the Celestial Dragon as he pointed at the slave that was manhandling Shirahoshi. "Release Princess Shirahoshi, at once!"

The slave gasped in shock before he dropped Shirahoshi while everyone watched in shock. No one had ever known a Celestial Dragon in history to actually do something like this! It was almost..._human_.

"...I do apologize, everyone," said the mysterious Celestial Dragon. "This disgraceful clown...has injected fear into an occasion for socializing and good cheer." He then looked up at Neptune in particular. "King Neptune...I doubt you remember...but I remember you and your dearly departed wife! I am...deeply sorry for her demise. I owe her, as well as the rest of Ryugu Kingdom, a great, personal debt! I have been awaiting the day of your arrival for so very long!"

"...Oh...!" Neptune gasped. "It's...it's you!"

"That's right," said the Celestial Dragon as he kneeled before him. "It is I...that very dunce of a World Noble who washed up in your kingdom, ten years ago!"

**CELESTIAL DRAGON**

**ST. DONQUIXOTE MYOSGARD**

That's right...it was St. Myosgard, who had once arrived at Fishman Island a long time ago in order to take back his slaves but was severely injured in the process. However, Otohime, unwilling to give in to bigotry and hatred, saved the Celestial Dragon, not just for his sake, but for the sake of the children that were watching.

"It was because of Queen Otohime's speech...that I have opened my eyes!" Myosgard exclaimed. "Thus...I have chosen to open my heart to humanity! So please...if there is anything you wish of me, do not hesitate to ask! I wish to put my power at your disposal!" He then bowed his head. "I am at your service...Neptune Family."

Neptune, his sons, and Shirahoshi all gaped in disbelief...but then, Neptune chuckled.

"...Thank you," he whispered.

XXX

In the Hall of Power in Pangaea Castle...the Five Elders were having a meeting with a hooded figure.

"And just what do you want?" asked the elder with dreadlocks.

"Why would you come all this way?" asked the bald-headed elder.

"This is the Reverie," said the tallest elder. "Given your standing, you should have nothing to do with politics."

"We only arranged this on your request," said the youngest elder.

"And I appreciate that," said the hooded man.

"Well?" asked the elder with the handlebar mustache. "Let's hear what you have to say then! Guards! Leave us!"

"Yes, sir!" the guards saluted as they walked out the door, just as the Elders' guest sat down.

"Well?" asked the bald elder. "What do you want...Red-Haired Shanks?"

"...I want to talk to you all," Shanks answered he raised his head. "It's about a...certain pirate."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next time on One Piece: The Reverie Arc

Mansherry: There. Is that better, Shirahoshi?

Shirahoshi: Much better, thank you!

Myosgard: I shall stay by Princess Shirahoshi's side during the summit.

Neptune: And I thank you-_jamon_.

Leo: Does that mean if you tell us, we can beat up anybody we want?!

Myosgard: Of course! I'll take full responsibility!

*Meanwhile*

St. Roswald: *is sitting on a disheveled Kuma's back* It's my turn to use the invincible slave!

Bonney: *sniffles* They'll pay for this...I swear...!

*Underground*

Sabo: How dare they do this to a kind, gentle guy like Kuma?!

Lucky: _Sabo, will you calm down?! We know you're upset!_

Sabo: You're right...we either succeed or we die!

King Ham Burger: Esteemed colleagues...the Reverie is about to commence!

*The Five Elders are seen kneeling before someone*

Bald Elder: So, tell us, O great Imu...what light do you want to be snuffed out from history, this time?

?: ... ... ...

Next time: **The Reverie Begins**

* * *

Next chapter is the last one for this arc, and then I can finally start Trek!

Review, please!


	6. The Reverie Begins

**Ch. 6- The Reverie Begins**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Lucky, Luca, Bamba, Cherrie, Mr. Rhodes, and Margo © Me

* * *

The crowd had thinned out, now that that uproar had finally subsided. Nobody would've ever thought that a Celestial Dragon, of all people, would ever come to someone's rescue like that...but for Shirahoshi, Vivi, and Rebecca, they considered it a blessing in disguise. Speaking of Shirahoshi, she was being tended to by Princess Mansherry, who was sprinkling the large bruise on her wrist with her watering can full of healing tears.

"There you are, Shirahoshi," said Mansherry. "How do you feel? Better?"

"Yes, the bruise is gone, now!" Shirahoshi answered. "Thank you ever so much, Miss Lady Mansherry! Your power is wonderful!"

"Heehee!" Mansherry giggled.

"Well, now," Kureha began, "this must be the first meeting of the World's Largest Princess and the World's Smallest Princess at once!"

"We're witnessing history in the making," Viola added.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do anything, at first," said Mansherry. "I was just so scared!"

"It's all right," Shirahoshi replied. "I was scared, too!"

Meanwhile, Neptune was conversing with Myosgard, who had pulled him aside to speak with him.

"I realize now that there are both good humans, just as there are bad ones," Neptune said. "The same goes for Fishmen-_jamon_. You have saved me from giving it all up for lost, Myosgard...I thank you."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Myosgard replied. "I will stay at Princess Shirahoshi's side for the week of the summit. I'm just glad that my station at birth is finally helping someone, for once."

"So, does this mean that if you want us to," Leo began, "me and Sai and my friends can beat up anyone who tries to hurt anybody else, right?!"

"Err...o-of course!" Myosgard answered. "I will gladly take any and all responsibility for any fight undertaken to protect Princess Shirahoshi and her companions!"

At that moment, Pell approached Vivi, worriedly.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," he said. "I should have been at your side-"

"Pell, it's all right," Vivi assured. "Really...but...where's Father?"

"Ah, yes," Pell answered. "He went with Admiral Fujitora, the one who sent that letter, to have a discussion with King Riku of Dressrosa!"

"Hmm?" Vivi hummed, inquisitively.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside the front gate of Pangaea Castle, there are three gates, each with their own layer of security...and right now, an old woman was seen, hobbling towards the Celestial Dragon's gate with a wide grin on her face. For some reason, she had a piercing below her right eye and her, though slightly dull, was pink, and she was wearing a long fur coat.

**QUEEN DOWAGER OF THE SORBET KINGDOM**

**CONNEY**

"Heheheheh..." she laughed, innocently.

"Well, well!" said one of the gate guards. "If it isn't the Sorbet Kingdom's Queen Dowager Conney. Beyond this gate is the Land of the Gods."

"Forgive us, Your Majesty, but you can't pass this gate," said the guard in a gentle voice. "It's very dangerous here, so please, go back to the castle."

"Ugggh...it hurts...! My face hurts!"

The guards looked up to see a heavily bruised and beaten Charloss, lying on the back of his slave, who crawled toward the gate.

"Damn that Myosgard...he'll pay for this!" Charloss cursed.

"Please, don't talk, St. Charloss!" his guard urged. "You'll only make your wounds hurt more!"

"You haven't...heard the last of me...!" Charloss groaned.

"Oh, no!" cried one of the gate guards. "What happened to St. Charloss?!"

"Open the gate, at once!" shouted the guard tending to Charloss. "St. Charloss has been injured! He acquires immediate medical attention!"

At that moment, the gate opened up...and someone else came crawling out.

"Oh, no! Charloss!"

"Urrrgh...Father...?" Charloss groaned.

Indeed, it was Charloss' father, St. Roswald...and he was sitting on the back of a heavily damaged and beaten Bartholomew Kuma, skewered with swords and axes and even wearing a collar and chain!

"Are you all right, my son?!" Roswald asked. "I heard there was another incident and I came to get you!"

"Oh! St. Roswald!" exclaimed one of Charloss' guards.

"My dear son," Roswald said as he drew closer. "What has happened to you?!"

In their distraction...Conney suddenly scurried past the gate, out of sight.

"Hmm?" the gate guard hummed. "Where did the Queen Dowager go?"

"Damn that Donquixote Myosgard!" Roswald cursed. "He and that stupid Homing, who left for the lower world 30 years ago, are a disgrace to our kind, not even owning a single slave! The entire Donquixote Family is certainly a mad bunch!"

"Oh, Father! You have the Invincible Slave, Kuma!" exclaimed Charloss.

"Indeed, I do!" Roswald declared. "It's finally my turn on the rental list!" He then picked up an iron hammer and struck Kuma in the head with it. "Beat him if you want!" He then stabbed a sword into Kuma's back. "Stab him if you want! He's the finest slave possible! No matter what you do to him, he can't complain at all! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, I'm dying of envy!" Charloss cried. "Actually, I'm just dying!"

Nearby, Conney managed to hide behind a building before she heaved a sigh.

"I didn't think that I'd run right across him, right in the open like that," she whispered...as her body suddenly grew taller, her face became more supple, her chest grew out, and her hair became longer. "But at least I made it inside."

It was soon revealed that it was none other than one of the Worst Generation: Jewelry Bonney. Bonney panted as she peeked from behind her hiding place, glaring at Roswald...or rather, at Kuma. The moment her eyes fell on the former Warlord of the Sea...for some reason, her eyes began to well up with tears.

_'You'll pay...I swear it!'_ she thought.

XXX

Concurrently, just underground...

"Stop raging around like that, Sabo!" shouted Morley. "You boys can be so scary!"

"Stop raging?!" Sabo questioned as he stood underground with Lucky, Morley, Lindbergh, and Karasu. "How can I not?! Look what they did to him! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO OUR KINDHEARTED, GENTLE KUMA!"

_"Sabo, will you stop?!"_ Lucky asked. _"I'm upset, too, but you don't see me charging at anybody! Jeez!"_

"Believe me, Sabo, we feel the same way," said Morley. "There's no way we're leaving poor old Kuma in such a state!" He then pushed up the ceiling a bit. "By the way, is it too cramped in here?"

**"That's the reason we're here, isn't it?"** asked Karasu. **"The problem is...just freeing him won't bring the old Kuma back, will it?"**

"Maybe, but Kuma's been victimized by the World Government for all his life!" Morley shouted.

"It's because he was the king of an allied nation that they used him as an example," said Lindbergh. "That even the hardiest of men will turn out like Kuma did if they ever attempted to defy the gods! The Celestial Dragons have CP0 and Marine Headquarters on their side...so if we get caught..."

"No, Lindbergh," Sabo interjected. "We're not getting caught...we either succeed...or we _die!_"

Lucky, Morley, and Lindbergh grinned in determination...and even though it might have been hard to tell, Karasu was probably grinning, too.

This was it: the Revolutionary Army was about to make its move.

XXX

At Pangaea Castle...the day of the Reverie had finally arrived. As a brief reminder, the seas of the world are split into four parts by the Red Line, the looming continental wall, and the dangerous Grand Line stretch of sea, of which Luffy and crew are voyaging the portion known as the New World. The World Government is a massive organization made up of the majority of the world's nations, numbering 170 in total! Of those nations, 50 chosen monarchs gather once every four years, here in the Holy Land for a grand meeting that is known as...the World Meeting: Reverie.

"Take your seats!"

Soon, the 50 chosen rulers congregated in the meeting hall and began to sit down.

"The nation of Wano doesn't participate in the Government," said a queen with an almost cynical smirk on her face.

"Can we even be sure it counts as a nation?" asked another king, holding a teacup.

Nearby, Wapol grinned as he glared at Dalton, who only leered right back.

"We need money. The Marines don't run on thin air, you know!"

"First, the attempt on Big Mom's life, and now, he's going after Kaido?"

"Trouble seems to follow him around wherever he goes...this Straw Hat Luffy fellow," said King Beer VI.

"You're telling me! BWAHAHAHAH!" laughed Elizabello.

"What's so funny, Prodence?!" questioned another king, angrily.

"The position of Chairman rotates," said Cobra...secretly thinking of Luffy.

"So, who is it this time?" asked Queen Morollon.

"It's me," said Ham Burger. "Greetings, everyone."

"Ballywood, eh?" King Riku inquired.

"Salutations," greeted the king sitting next to King Riku.

"This should go quickly..." muttered one of the royals.

"Even with seven days," said the King of the Kano Kingdom, "there's no end of topics to discuss."

Neptune soon sat down on a huge chair, nodding quietly.

"My esteemed fellow monarchs," said Ham Burger. "Let us commence with the discussion about this beautiful world of ours!"

XXX

But meanwhile...

"So, the meeting has finally begun."

"They say that Cobra, the King of Alabasta, desires an audience with us."

The Five Elders were walking down a long corridor.

"Hmph!" scoffed the handlebar mustache elder. "800 years ago, the Nefertari Dynasty was the sole bloodline of the first 20 to remain in the lower realm!"

"In other words," said the tallest elder, "they are traitors."

"Has he cottoned onto something?" asked the bald-headed elder. "Let us pray it does not derail our talks."

"Especially with this discussion of Big Mom and Kaido," the dreadlock elder. "It has been 2 years since the Paramount War and the roiling will not cease."

"The world's equilibrium cannot be maintained forever," said the bald elder. "The time has come for a great cleansing."

XXX

In the Chamber of Flowers of Pangaea Castle, the same shadowy figure from before was seen, gently holding a butterfly on his finger, when suddenly, someone came in and kneeled before him.

"Great Imu," he said. "The Five Elders have arrived."

The figure, Imu, did not answer, but instead turned and walked out of the chamber...leaving behind several pictures: one of Shirahoshi that had been stabbed with a sword and shredded wanted posters of Luffy and Blackbeard.

Imu quietly closed the doors to the chamber behind him...then turned and approached the Empty Throne. For some reason, he carried a picture of Vivi, surprisingly still intact. As he walked past the many rusted swords...he soon climbed onto the Empty Throne...and sat in it, just as the Five Elders kneeled before him.

"O Great Imu!" exclaimed the youngest elder. "We, the Five Elders, are at your service!"

"So, then," said the tallest elder, "have you decided upon another light..."

"To be erased from history?" inquired the handlebar mustache elder.

"Simply state the name you wish to be stricken!" exclaimed the dreadlock elder...and Imu only glowered down at them with golden yellow eyes.

XXX

On the _Thousand Sunny_, Luffy was sitting in the sickbay while Chopper was giving him a quick checkup.

"Hmm...your breathing and heartbeat sound normal," Chopper said as he held his stethoscope to Luffy's chest, then put it over his stomach. "Stomach sounds normal, too."

"I'm hungry..." Luffy muttered.

"Now I just have to change your bandages," Chopper said as he began to snip them off. "I think most of your wounds have healed by now."

"Does that mean I don't have to wear bandages, anymore?" Luffy asked. "They make it hard to move."

"You're not supposed to be moving, moron," Nami chided.

Soon, Chopper had removed the bandages...only to gasp silently, and Nami quickly covered her mouth as she stared at Luffy's hip.

"What?" Luffy asked. "What's the problem?"

"Uh...Luffy?" Nami asked. "Look at your hip."

Luffy blinked in confusion before he raised his arm to take a look at his hip...and there was a large patch of scar tissue that had formed in the spot where Katakuri stabbed him with his spear.

"Oh," Luffy said. "That's new."

"I...did say that there was a chance that you'd get a scar," Chopper said.

"I kinda like it!" Luffy grinned.

"Of course, you would like it," Nami said with a glare. "You idiot, don't you get it?! You had a gaping hole in your side! You could have been killed!"

"What's the big deal?!" Luffy asked with a pout. "I'm alive now, right?!"

"That's not the point!" Nami answered. "Luffy, for god's sake, would it kill you to pick your battles more carefully?! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Ugh...!" Luffy groaned as he put his hands on his stomach, which grumbled. "I'm still hungry."

"Why do I bother?" Nami asked in defeat.

"You can go now, Luffy," Chopper said.

"Thanks, Chopper!" Luffy said as he put his cardigan on, then walked out of the sickbay and into the kitchen for a snack. However, the moment he entered the galley, he saw Aika sitting at the table, eating a bowl of caramel cookie ice cream that Sanji had given her to eat while the cook himself was washing dishes.

"Hey, Sanji?" Luffy asked. "Can I have something to snack on?"

"Ugh...fine," Sanji muttered. "Just a little something for now until I have dinner prepared."

As Sanji went to prepare his captain a snack, Luffy noticed Aika still eating her ice cream before he smiled and went to sit next to her. She glanced up at him, momentarily, but then slowly, her gaze traveled down to Luffy's hip...where his scar was.

"Hey, Sis," Luffy greeted. "What's goin' on?"

Aika didn't answer him, instead eating a spoonful of her ice cream.

"So...you wanna do something, later?" Luffy asked, but Aika still didn't answer him. "Maybe we could have a tea party or something!"

Aika's went wide, and even Sanji tensed a bit at that.

"Luffy, I don't think a tea party is the best thing to play, right now," the cook said.

"...Oh, yeah..." Luffy muttered in realization. "Heh...umm...oh! I know! How about we play a game of tag? You love that, right?"

"...I don't really wanna play, Big Brother," Aika said as she got up from her seat and walked up to Sanji and handed him her empty bowl. "Here, Sanji. Thanks for the ice cream."

"Sure, kiddo," Sanji smiled, and with that, she walked out.

"But Aika, I thought that-" Luffy started.

"Luffy, leave Aika alone," Sanji interjected. "She's probably still getting over what happened back in Big Mom's territory. Give her some space."

"But-" Luffy started.

"Luffy...she's still just a kid," Sanji said. "Don't expect her to bounce back from things so quickly, like you do."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but a serious glare from the cook quickly stopped him. He sighed heavily before he looked out the door where Aika left...and he felt his heart beginning to grow heavy.

"...What's happening to you, Aika?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN TREK...**

* * *

Finally got this one over with! Now I can start on Trek later this week! Hope you guys look forward to it!

Review, please!


End file.
